


Двое

by rakuen_in_AO3



Series: Двое [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kyou Kara Maou Total AU, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Soulmates, Попаданцы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuen_in_AO3/pseuds/rakuen_in_AO3
Summary: В этом варианте развития событий душа Сюзанны-Джулии заплутала в посмертии, в результате воплотившись в совершенно другом месте и человеке. Беглянку обнаружили в самый последний момент, когда Властелин вот-вот должен был возродиться, и отправили за ней того, кто (по мнению Мудрейших) больше всего подходил для этой миссии.





	1. Посторонний за спиной

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку это AU, то  
> 1) характеры персонажей могут несколько отличаться от тех, что в оригинальной истории;  
> 2) есть отличия в механизмах использования магии и системе перерождений, источником для которых послужили некоторые моменты из Ваджраяны (тантрического направления буддизма).
> 
>  _Так было в мире всегда_  
>  Так будет в мире всегда  
>  Выдуман мир, чтоб двое  
>  Стали одной судьбою  
>  И неразлучно шли сквозь года.  
>  Композиция «Он пришел, этот добрый день» из к/ф «31 июня»

— Юрец, ты это… зла не держи, — толстый Генка по прозвищу Крокодил неловко переминался с ноги на ногу.  
Не открывая глаз, Юрский вяло махнул левой рукой — проехали, мол. Правая была занята: прижимала к темени бутылку холодной минералки, обильно покрытую каплями конденсата.  
— Может, надо было пива купить? — никак не желал уходить Генка. Юрский глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя разлепить веки.  
— Крокодил, да расслабься ты наконец, — сказал он двоящемуся в глазах одногруппнику. — Топай лучше на лекцию, если не хочешь стать жертвой показательного линчевания от Карпатыча.  
Всеволод Александрович Карпатский — преподаватель предмета с зубодробительным названием «Физико-химические основы материаловедения» — был печально известен своим суровым нравом уже не одному поколению студентов.  
— Ага, ладно, — Генка шмыгнул носом. — Ну, я тогда это… пойду.  
— Давай-давай, — Юрский опять закрыл глаза.

Крокодил Генка принадлежал к той породе людей, про которую сложена поговорка «косая сажень в плечах». Силушки у него было немерено, контролировать её не всегда выходило, вот и случались порой всякого рода казусы. Как, к примеру, сегодня на перерыве, когда он затеял с приятелем шутливую борьбу на опасно близком от лестницы расстоянии. То ли Генка слишком сильно толкнул «задохлика», то ли тот сам оступился, но по ступенькам Юрский скатился почти кувырком. К счастью, обошлось без потери сознания и сломанных костей, но затылком неудачливый спарринг-партнёр приложился знатно. Опять же к счастью, мимо проходил упомянутый выше профессор Карпатский, сумевший оперативно организовать своему студенту то, что на школьных уроках ОБЖ именовали «доврачебной помощью». То есть распорядился вывести пострадавшего на свежий воздух и даже милостиво разрешил ему пропустить сегодняшнюю лекцию. Мучимый совестью Крокодил по собственной инициативе сбегал в ларёк, откуда притащил ледяную бутылку воды — единственное средство от ушиба, пришедшее ему в голову. Так что теперь Юрский смирно сидел на тенистой лавочке перед входом в корпус института и старательно охлаждал пострадавший затылок. Думать было больно, да он и не думал — обрывочные воспоминания сами собой возникали перед внутренним взором.

Вот молоденькая, только-только закончившая пединститут учительница доброжелательно спрашивает у насупленного чернявого первоклашки: «Как тебя зовут?». «Юрский», — сердито буркает тот, потому что категорически не желает быть пятым по счёту Сашей в классе.  
Он ещё не раз представится таким образом, и к последнему звонку останется «Санечкой» только для мамы — единственного родного человека на всём белом свете.

Снова первое сентября, и тот же вопрос басом задаёт высокий массивный одногруппник. С языка слетает привычное: «Юрский», но собеседнику слышится немного иначе. «Как-как? Юрка? Ну, будем знакомы. Гена, можно просто Крокодил», — узкая кисть Юрского полностью исчезает в широкой ладони, и он не решается поправить нового знакомца.

Тупая боль в затылке медленно, но верно сходила на нет. В глазах больше не двоилось, значит наконец-то можно пробовать вставать на ноги. В первую секунду колени предательски подкосились, отчего пришлось ухватиться за спинку лавочки, но потом вняли чёткому приказу хозяина и дрожать перестали. Юрский бросил беглый взгляд на наручные часы: пара началась всего десять минут назад. Сходить в столовую, пока там очереди нет, или перехватить пирожков в буфете? Тошнотный комок, подкативший к горлу при одной мысли о еде, вежливо намекнул, что сегодня лучше обойтись без обеда. Помрачневший Юрский отвинтил крышку на бутылке-компрессе и сделал пару глотков. Ох, и дрянь! В какой только подворотне её разливали? Впрочем, стоит быть благодарным за то, что есть: Крокодил ведь мог и пиво купить — а алкоголь Юрский почти не употреблял, потому как терпеть не мог терять контроль над своими телом и сознанием.  
Ладно, если обед отменился, то дальнейший план действий состоит всего из одного пункта: добраться до комнаты в общаге и завалиться спать. Что поделаешь, хронический недосып — верный товарищ любого настоящего студента. Юрский сунул под мышку потёртый на сгибах клеёнчатый пакет, в котором носил ручку с тетрадкой (одной для всех предметов), и заковылял прочь от корпуса.

***

Вот так, собственно, всё и началось.  
С самого нежного возраста Юрский шестым или двадцать шестым чувством мог улавливать присутствие поблизости другого человека. Необычная способность помогала играть в прятки, нервировала в плотно набитом автобусе, но в общем и целом проблем никогда не доставляла. По крайне мере, до неудачного спарринга с Генкой-Крокодилом.  
Больше всего это было похоже на неприятное ощущение, будто кто-то заглядывает тебе через плечо. Порой чувство постороннего усиливалось, порой слабело, но насовсем не пропадало никогда. Юрский нервничал, потерял аппетит и стал плохо спать. «Здравствуй, шизофрения», — хмуро подумал он после очередной бессонной ночи, умываясь в секции ранним, а потому особенно противным, майским утром. Чужой взгляд буквально прожигал дыру в затылке, и Юрский не выдержал — бросив чистить зубы на середине процесса, резко поднял голову и злобно посмотрел себе за спину в забрызганное зеркало над умывальником. Мутная амальгама предсказуемо отразила исключительно его собственную, перемазанную зубной пастой физиономию.

Юрскому не хотелось признавать себя психом. Ему и без того с лихвой хватало временами накатывающего дурацкого ощущения, будто он живёт бессмысленной, совершенно не своей жизнью. Но если от этой проблемы уже удавалось отмахиваться почти рефлекторно, то с посторонним за спиной фокус не прокатывал.  
Хуже всего, что окружающим тоже доставалось.  
— Ох, Юрец, и поганый же характер у тебя стал, — обиженно заметил Генка-Крокодил, получив ядовитую отповедь в ответ на какую-то совершенно невинную реплику.  
— Какой есть, — Юрский прекрасно видел, что теряет берега, но перебороть приступ мизантропии было выше его сил. — Между прочим, я никого с собой общаться не заставляю.  
Генка набычился и отошёл в сторону. Несколько минут Юрский бездумно рассматривал затёртый паркет аудитории, а потом решительно сгрёб в охапку свои вещи и вышел в коридор. Пропади оно всё пропадом, на лекциях он сегодня больше сидеть не будет.

Протолкавшись на улицу сквозь толпу в дверях, Юрский не оглядываясь зашагал прочь от корпуса. Ноги сами несли его по разбитой в хлам асфальтовой дороге мимо обшарпанного здания столовой, стадиона, родной общаги — всё дальше и дальше, к общежитиям медколледжа, к только-только застраивающемуся коттеджному посёлку, к темнеющему сосновому лесу.

— Отпусти немедленно! — громкий девичий взвизг вывел Юрского из мрачной задумчивости. Он вскинул голову и почти сразу увидел их — компанию глумливо усмехающихся парней, окруживших очкастую блондинистую толстушку. Девица была одета в нескромно обтягивающий все выпуклости топик и джинсы-клёш с заниженной талией. Наверняка она хотела выглядеть этакой секс-бомбой, а на ловца, как известно, и зверь бежит. «Ну и вкус у вас, ребята», — мысленно поморщился Юрский, но со своего пути свернул.  
Прожив почти два десятка лет, он так и не научился проходить мимо.

— Здорово, пацаны! — гаркнул Юрский, приблизившись. — Стих слыхали?  
Пацаны несколько опешили от неожиданности, изумлённо воззрившись на странного типа. А тот принял горделивую наполеоновскую позу и с выражением прочёл:

_Совесть, Благородство и Достоинство —_  
вот оно, святое наше воинство.  
Протяни ему свою ладонь,  
за него не страшно и в огонь.  
Лик его высок и удивителен.  
Посвяти ему свой краткий век.  
Может, и не станешь победителем,  
но зато умрешь, как человек. 

— Чувак, ты чего? — почему-то шёпотом спросил рослый парень, машинально сгребая толстушку за плечи. И тут же взвыл не своим голосом, получив от не растерявшейся блондинки удар коленом аккурат ниже пояса. Высвободившись, девица не стала ждать, чем закончится балаган Юрского, а стремглав бросилась к блокам медобщежитий.

Её спаситель, не будь дураком, тоже предпочёл ретироваться. Правда, в другую сторону — чтобы рассредоточить силы противника, буде тот решится на преследование.  
Судя по рыку «Убью, падла!» и топоту за спиной, противник решился. Юрский ускорился — бегуном он был посредственным и искренне надеялся, что пацанам быстро надоест за ним гоняться. Но он всё дальше забирал в сторону недостроенных коттеджей, а шум позади не стихал.  
«Упорные, сволочи», — Юрский чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть — и не привыкшее к таким нагрузкам сердце проломит ему рёбра. Добраться бы до леса, а там затеряться среди деревьев. Чуткий слух уловил за спиной шумный звук чужого дыхания, отчего волосы на загривке встали дыбом — близко, они совсем близко. А впереди обрывалась дорога, упираясь в длинную и широкую коммуникационную траншею. «Прыгать!» — не мысль — животный импульс, током пробежавший вдоль хребта. Юрский прыгнул.

Он чудом долетел до противоположного края, на доли секунды замер, теряя равновесие, падая спиной на сплетение труб в глубине ямы, и тут ощущение чужака сделалось совершенно непереносимым. На секунду сознание Юрского будто отодвинули в сторону, заставляя тело изогнуться каким-то немыслимым образом, но поймать баланс. Юрский завалился вперёд, споткнулся, едва не пропахав носом по глинистому отвалу, и с низкого старта испуганным зайцем рванул вперёд — в лес.

Его преследователи на повторение подвига не решились, и когда беглец осознал этот факт, то он остановился почти мгновенно. Рухнул на четвереньки, задыхаясь и отплёвывая вязкую слюну. Кровь набатом колотила в виски: «Удрал!», но в глубине души уже клубилось тёмное облако предчувствия катастрофы. Юрский до хруста сцепил зубы: кем-кем, а трусом он никогда не был.  
— Эй, ты! — хрипло пролаял он. — Ты кто такой, мать твою за ногу?!  
«Заметил всё-таки?» — грустно ответил голос — чужой голос! — в голове Юрского, заставив того буквально подскочить на месте.  
Честно говоря, он до последнего не верил, будто это всё может оказаться всерьёз.

***

— Пошёл нахуй из моей головы!!! — Юрский, доселе высокомерно полагавший чрезмерное употребление обсценной лексики уделом «низкоорганизованных приматов», матерился, как прораб на стройке.  
«Прости, это невозможно».  
— То есть как «невозможно»?!  
«Я не сам попал в твоё тело — мне помогли другие… люди».  
— Ну, и нахуя эти люди так сделали?  
«Чтобы защитить тебя».  
— Охуеть не встать! Ну давай, просвети неразумного, что за опасность мне вдруг стала угрожать?  
«К сожалению, я не могу говорить об этом».  
Юрский набрал в грудь воздуха и выдал нецензурную, но абсолютно бессмысленную тираду из всех матерных слов, какие только пришли ему в голову.

Это конец. Раздвоение личности. Он съехал с катушек, и теперь осталась одна дорога — в психушку, добровольно, пока от его помешательства не пострадали невинные люди. Юрскому чётко представилось разом постаревшее, печальное мамино лицо. Погасший взгляд, из-под чёрного платка выбилась седая прядь. Бедная, бедная мама! Как она это переживёт? Тут Юрский осознал, что сидит на земле, с силой вцепившись в собственные волосы, и маятником раскачивается из стороны в сторону.  
«Прости, — в чужом голосе звучало неподдельное сострадание, а острых, скрюченных в отчаянии плеч будто коснулась твёрдая горячая ладонь. — Мы надеялись, что ты не заметишь».  
Юрский всхлипнул.  
«Ты абсолютно в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, — продолжал голос. — И я клянусь жизнью и честью, что никогда не причиню тебе вред — ни душе, ни телу. Как не допущу, чтобы он был причинён другими».  
— Это ведь не навсегда, правда? — по-детски беспомощно спросил Юрский.  
«Мне жаль, но я не имею права отвечать на такие вопросы».  
Тогда Юрский не выдержал и разрыдался.

***

Если не принимать во внимание обстоятельства, то лежать, свернувшись калачиком, на ковре из опавшей хвои было неплохо: мягко, сухо и совсем не холодно. А если бы не забитый от слёз нос, то наверняка можно было бы чувствовать приятный сосновый запах.

Некрасивая, бурная истерика схлынула грязной пенной волной, между делом вымыв из души все терзавшие её эмоции. Пришедшая на смену опустошённость в груди и голове была чем-то даже приятна. «Я сейчас как поваленное дерево, замшелый камень. Все куда-то бегут, спешат, а я — просто есть. Хотя, по правде сказать, предпочёл бы не быть».  
Ветер коснулся взъерошенной макушки или чужая рука?  
«Пойдём домой, — негромко вздохнул голос. — Пойдём домой, Юра».

Заторможенному Юрскому показалось, будто последнее «Юра» прозвучало как-то не так, но заниматься сейчас анализом всяких мелочей было выше его сил. Собрав в кулак ошмётки воли, он заставил себя сначала сесть, а потом тяжело подняться на ноги. Непривычные к забегам мышцы гудели, в голове было гулко и пусто, а ведь ещё надо найти более приемлемый способ переправы через так удачно подвернувшуюся траншею.  
Юрский побрёл прочь, загребая негнущимися ногами рыжую пыльную хвою.

До общежития он добрался на автопилоте, символически взмахнул пропуском перед будкой разгадывающего кроссворды охранника и кое-как взобрался по лестнице на четвёртый этаж.  
Комната стояла пустая: соседи были то ли на лекциях (что сомнительно), то ли культурно отдыхали на свежем воздухе. В принципе, Юрского это мало интересовало. Никого нет? Вот и славно. Куртка полетела в одну сторону, кроссовки — в другую, а их владелец ничком упал на свою кровать. Подгрёб под себя подушку и устало сомкнул веки.  
Не зря же умные люди говорят: «В любой непонятной ситуации — ложись спать».


	2. Наркотики, секс и никакого рок-н-ролла

А жизнь продолжалась. На дворе стоял весёлый месяц май: зеленела травка, блестело солнышко и птички распевали так, что легко перекрывали голос лектора в аудитории. Иногда ясное небо скрывали тучи, проливаясь на землю короткой шумной грозой, воспетой поэтом в известном стихотворении. Преподаватели в институте всё настойчивее напоминали безалаберным студентам о не сданных вовремя лабораторных и коллоквиумах: близилась сессия. И посреди этой обыденной жизненной суеты Юрский как-то неожиданно для себя пришёл к выводу, что мирное сосуществование двух независимых личностей в одном теле вполне возможно, а иногда (страшно сказать!) даже комфортно.

Во-первых, наконец-то исчезло мерзкое ощущение, будто ему исподтишка пялятся в спину. Во-вторых, чужак в голове оказался гостем на редкость деликатным. Первым разговоры не начинал, контроль над телом больше не перехватывал. После нескольких экспериментов Юрский выяснил, что посторонний может его слышать только при разговорах вслух или ОЧЕНЬ ГРОМКИХ мыслях. В общем, если разобраться, то потерять он особо ничего не потерял, зато обзавёлся интересным собеседником, готовым поддержать разговор в любое время дня и ночи. «Главное не расслабляться, — то и дело напоминал себе Юрский. — Может, это он поначалу белый и пушистый, а потом р-раз! и перестреляет пол-института». Однако дни проходили за днями, чужак никаких деструктивных поступков не совершал, и бдительность Юрского порядком притупилась.

Смешно сказать, но по-настоящему они познакомились где-то через неделю после памятной погони.  
— Слушай, я же до сих пор не знаю, как тебя зовут, — спохватился Юрский, угеноциживая направо-налево монстров в очередной популярной в общаге РПГшке. Соседи разъехались на выходные, поэтому можно было безопасно разговаривать вслух как бы самому с собой.  
Компаньон представился, и Юрскому опять показалось, будто он что-то не так расслышал.  
— Коннор? Ха, случаем не Маклауд из клана Маклаудов?  
«Не Коннор — Конрарт. А кто такие Маклауды?»  
— Э-э, так ты и «Горца» не смотрел, что ли?  
«Горца?»  
— Всё-таки интересно, с какой планеты ты свалился на мою голову? Ладно, ладно не отвечай, я помню: это закрытая информация. Что ж, в очередной раз возьму на себя культурно-просветительскую миссию, — Юрский, не сохранившись, закрыл игрушку (нудятина, отчего только народ по ней так убивается?) и в два клика выбрался на просторы локальной сети. Там можно было найти всё что угодно: начиная от старых добрых советских мультиков и заканчивая порнухой, от которой, по меткому выражению соседа Андрюхи, вставали даже волосы на лобке. «Горец» тоже нашёлся, причём в приличном качестве.  
— Ну, смотри, — Юрский развернул окно проигрывателя на весь экран и удобно развалился в старом кресле, переходящем по наследству от одних обитателей комнаты к другим.

Весь киносеанс просвещаемый молчал. Юрский чувствовал его сосредоточенное внимание и сам с комментариями не лез. Но когда по экрану побежали титры, всё-таки не удержался и с несколько наигранной небрежностью спросил: — И как тебе?  
Ответили ему не сразу.  
«В целом любопытная история», — компаньон явно подбирал выражения.  
— А не в целом? — подозрительно сощурился Юрский. Не то, чтобы он был таким уж фанатом буржуйского синематографа, но «Горец» — это, в каком-то смысле, классика не хуже «Терминатора».  
«Прости, если это прозвучит грубо, но бои поставлены просто ужасно. Так на мечах не сражаются даже желторотые новобранцы».  
— Да ладно! Хочешь сказать, что знаешь, как правильно?  
«Знаю».  
— А доказать сможешь?  
Тишина. Юрский самодовольно улыбнулся: вот так всегда. Сначала экспертов из себя строят, а как до дела доходит — сразу молчок.  
«Знаешь, пожалуй, смогу».

***

Чтобы найти подходящий аналог мечу, пришлось минут пятнадцать побродить по лиственной рощице за корпусом института. В этом году администрация решила облагородить природу студенческого городка: третий-четвёртый курсы всех факультетов дружно выгнали на апрельский субботник. Мероприятие оставило после себя несколько больших куч сушняка, в одной из которых и была в итоге найдена почти прямая полутораметровая ветвь американского клёна.  
«Сойдёт, — неохотно заключил Конрарт после нескольких пробных махов. — Хотя профанация полнейшая».  
— Ну извините, — проворчал Юрский, выбираясь из зарослей на утоптанную полянку в центре рощи и попутно обрывая с будущего меча листья и веточки. Он, например, совершенно не ощущал разницы между этим дрыном и десятком перепробованных раньше. — Как-то не увлекаются в двадцать первом веке боями с холодным оружием.  
«И напрасно», — заметил его собеседник, но развивать эту мысль не стал. «Обидеть, что ли, боится?» — Юрский задумчиво потёр переносицу. Прежде ему не приходилось попадать в ситуацию, когда кто-то посторонний наступал на горло собственной песне просто для того, чтобы не задеть за живое замкнутого, нелюдимого паренька. Необычно, но приятно.  
— Ладно, дальше что? Как показывать будешь?  
«Если ты разрешишь…»  
— Разрешаю, — не дослушав до конца, легкомысленно согласился Юрский и тут же потерял контроль над своим телом.

Его отстранили в сторону настолько быстро и деликатно, что он даже обидеться не успел. А потом и вовсе стало не до обид: Юрский в жизни бы не подумал, что умеет  _так_.  
Отточенные, безукоризненные движения; слитный танец, в котором оружие не существует отдельно от руки бойца. «Медленно, грубо», — поморщился Конрарт, и Юрскому страшно захотелось возмутиться несправедливостью упрёка. Если это медленно, то как же тогда _быстро_?

А потом всё закончилось. Юрский стоял на полянке, растерянно прислушиваясь к гудению в мышцах и удивляясь почти не сбитому дыханию.  
— Круто! — восхищённо выдохнул он наконец. — Слушай, да любой Маклауд рядом с тобой — лох последний!  
«Спасибо, — его компаньон был явно польщён, и ощущать чужое удовольствие тоже оказалось приятным. — Только я не совсем понимаю значение слова „лох“».  
— Забей, — чтобы скрыть смущение от нехарактерной для него эмоциональной реакции, Юрский сделал несколько махов палкой, пытаясь повторить движения, которые его тело только что совершало с такой лёгкостью.  
«Расслабь плечи, нечего их на уши натягивать, — тут же поправил Конрарт. — И колени немного согни — так будет легче двигаться».

Юрский сосредоточенно засопел, пытаясь координировать одновременную работу рук и ног, и в этот ответственный момент из-за спины раздалось: — Хуясе! Это что ещё за мудак с оглоблей?  
— Походу, один из тех психов, что бегают по лесам в плащах из занавесок и с клюшками вместо мечей, — ответил на вопрос второй голос. — Дебилы, бля. В детстве не наигрались.  
Юрский опустил палку и неспешно обернулся. Не зря, ох, не зря голоса пришельцев показались ему знакомыми. Нелёгкая принесла на полянку двоих из любителей полных блондинок, столкновение с которыми в итоге привело Юрского к знакомству с посторонней личностью в собственном теле.  
— Шли бы вы, уважаемые… куда шли, — недружелюбно посоветовал он, на всякий случай поудобнее перехватывая ветку.  
— Хамишь, поэт? Нехорошо, — хмыкнул задававший вопрос тип. Он сделал приятелю слабый знак пальцами и начал медленно заходить слева.  
— Тундра необразованная, — парировал Юрский, настороженно наблюдая за манёврами противников. — Окуджаву не знать.  
— Вот мы сейчас и разберёмся, кто тут тундра, — процедил сквозь зубы приближающийся справа тип, — а кто только бегать быстро умеет.  
«Юра, не надо».  
— Ещё как надо! — злобно ощерился Юрский. Чтобы какие-то уроды называли его трусом!

Враг атаковал с обеих сторон почти одновременно. Всего пару недель назад Юрскому не хватило бы этого «почти», и быть ему битым, несмотря на оружие самообороны в руках. Но сейчас многое изменилось.  
Его компаньон не стал полностью перехватывать контроль над их общим телом. Просто движения Юрского стали капельку быстрее и точнее, внимание заострилось, а эрзац-меч превратился в действительно серьёзную подмогу.

Весь бой занял меньше минуты. Потому как сложно продолжать драться, когда тебе под дых прилетает неслабый удар деревяшкой или в пах — ногой. А потом ещё контрольный локтями по загривку. Юрский неверяще смотрел поверженных, матерящихся от боли противников.  
— Это была самая короткая драка в моей жизни, — пробормотал он.  
«Я рад, что смог помочь, но может всё-таки отступим?»  
— Угу, — Юрский стал аккуратно отходить назад, не выпуская побеждённых из вида. Но искушение пнуть их напоследок хотя бы словесно было слишком велико.  
— Так что, уважаемые, мы разобрались, ху из хуй здесь?  
— С-сука, — прохрипел неприятель, получивший удар по гениталиям. — Отловим и в землю закопаем!  
— Смотрите, чтобы я вас, уёбков, не отловил, — презрительно скривился Юрский. Однако вопреки уверенному тону последнего заявления, спиной к полянке он повернулся только окончательно скрывшись за деревьями, а с палкой вообще не расставался до самых дверей общежития.

***

Говорят, что студенческие годы — самое свободное и счастливое время в жизни. Говорят, что пожить в общежитии (как и отслужить в армии)  — бесценный опыт социализации. Говорят, что со временем любая неприятность воспринимается в положительном ключе. В общем, много чего говорят взрослые, взвалившие на себя семью, работу, дом, машину, собаку и прочие атрибуты состоявшегося человека. Юрский с такими сентенциями не спорил, хотя был на сто процентов уверен, что вряд ли кто-то из ностальгировавших по вольному студенчеству согласился бы всё бросить ради раздолбайского общежитского существования.

Объективно говоря (то есть без учёта некоторых психологических заморочек), ему самому с соседями повезло. В комнату все трое въехали одновременно, на первом курсе, поэтому обошлось без атрибутов неизбежной в противном случае «дедовщины». Следующий плюс вытекал из того, что они учились в параллельных группах, а значит все зачёты и экзамены приходились на одни и те же дни. Так что ситуации «сегодня мы бухаем, а твой завтрашний коллоквиум — твои проблемы» обошли Юрского стороной. Ну, и совместный быт тоже нельзя назвать полностью лишённым преимуществ: в кладовке всегда водились пакеты с луком и картошкой, а в морозильной камере холодильника — шмат сала. Попроси у девчонок из соседней комнаты пару кусков хлеба — и полноценный сытный ужин готов, даже если в кошельке который день гуляет ветер, а до стипендии ещё жить и жить.

И всё-таки даже на солнце бывают пятна. В комнате Юрского таким «пятном» стал сосед Андрюха, на втором курсе плотно подсевший на «травку». Тяжелее всего приходилось зимой, когда к ним в «трёшку» набивалось с десяток Андрюхиных приятелей и по кругу пускались косячок за косячком. Буянить раста-компания не буянила, однако помещение задымляла от души — хоть топор вешай.  
— Твою дивизию, Андрюха, — ругался вернувшийся с пар Юрский, нараспашку открывая балконную дверь, чтобы хоть как-то проветрить комнату. — Вот чтоб вам другое место не подыскать? Накурили — с полувдоха торкает.  
— Да ладно, Юрец, забей, — тянул блаженно улыбающийся сосед. — Давай лучше с нами в «Контру» по сетке.

Обычно Юрский только кривился на такого рода предложения и уходил на общую кухню готовить ужин. За полчаса, требующиеся на готовку, конопляный дух успевал выветриться, и можно было нормально дышать, не опасаясь невзначай поймать «приход». Комната, правда, тоже хорошенько выстывала, но тут уж ничего не попишешь: «издержки производства», как любил выражаться Димка, второй сосед Юрского. Вот с ним проблем никогда не возникало. Особенно после того, как он начал встречаться с симпатичной первокурсницей с эконома и почти перестал появляться в комнате, проводя своё свободное время более приятным образом.

Впрочем, этим вечером превращения общей жилплощади в «наркопритон» не ожидалось. Во-первых, с наступлением тепла все любители лёгких наркотиков перебрались на свежий воздух, а во-вторых, Андрюха умудрился где-то просадить всю апрельскую стипендию.  
— Надо к матери на попутках ехать, — тоскливо говорил он сегодня на большом перерыве, и судя по тому, что вечером комната пустовала, воплотил это благое намерение в жизнь.  
— Похоже, Димон снова у подруги заночевал, — вслух сказал Юрский, с шумом положив на стол пакет с хлебом и пачкой замороженных пельменей. — Гуляем!  
«Тебе так нравится быть одному?»  
— Ага, — Юрский сунул нос в одну кастрюлю, потом в другую. М-да, там, где живут трое парней, посуда бывает чистой только перед началом готовки. — Я, видишь ли, махровый интроверт.  
«Интроверт?»  
— Это когда любым собеседникам предпочитаешь того, кто у тебя в голове. Себя самого, в смысле. Поскольку если с тобой начинают общаться посторонние голоса, то это уже шизофрения, а не интроверсия.  
«И кем же получаешься ты сейчас?»  
— Надеюсь, всё-таки не шизоидом, — выбрав наименее запачканную ёмкость, Юрский отправился её отмывать.  
«Тебе неприятно оттого, что я всё время рядом?»  
Юрский задумался.  
— Знаешь, пожалуй, нет, — с некоторым удивлением ответил он. — Ты очень, как бы это правильно сформулировать, комфортный компаньон. С тобой интересно разговаривать, ты не навязываешься и, в принципе, хорошо меня понимаешь. Интересно, это из-за одного тела на двоих?  
«Сложно сказать. Но надеюсь, мы смогли бы найти общий язык даже будучи в разных телах».  
— Было бы классно! — присохшие остатки картофельного пюре наконец-то отскоблились от стенок. — Мне вообще начинает казаться, что дружба — это реальная штука, а не засевший в мозгах обывателей стереотип.  
«У тебя нет друзей?»  
— Не-а. И не было никогда, — Юрский набрал в кастрюлю холодной воды, щедро всыпал соли, и, зажав под мышкой кулёк с пельменями, потащил всё добро на кухню. Обычно в это время она не пустовала: вернувшиеся из института студенты готовили нехитрый ужин, курили и общались. Но сегодня вечером сказались близость выходных и хорошая погода на улице — у плиты компанию Юрскому составил только чей-то закипающий, изрядно подкопчёный чайник.  
— Блин, зажигалку забыл, — Юрский похлопал себя по карманам. — Ладно, сейчас подкурим.  
Он выбрал из стоявшего на углу плиты коробка наименее прогоревшую спичку и зажёг её от работающей конфорки.  
«Как же тебе жилось всё время одному?»  
— Да нормально, в общем, жилось. И потом, почему сразу одному? У меня, вообще-то, мама есть.

Разговор замер, но молчание ещё ни разу не было им в тягость. Солнечные пятна на затёртом кафеле пола, шум закипающей воды, тёплый, почти летний ветерок, залетающий в открытую форточку — простое, незаметное, домашнее счастье неслышно бродило рядом с ничего не подозревающими людьми, по чьей-то прихоти делившими одно тело на двоих.

Вечер клонился к ночи. Ужин был съеден, очередной не напрягающий голову фильм отсмотрен, и засыпал Юрский в полной уверенности, что до самого утра его ничто не потревожит.

Он не сразу понял, отчего вынырнул на поверхность глубокого омута сна без сновидений. С трудом разлепил веки: комнату заливал тусклый красноватый свет, а в воздухе будто плавала лёгкая дымка. И запах, характерный запах анаши.  
«Андрюха, падла, убью», — мысли тяжело ворочались под чугунным сводом черепа. Юрский немного привстал на кровати, мутным взором обводя комнату. Так и есть: бедовый сосед вернулся посреди ночи и вместо того, чтобы как все нормальные люди улечься спать, решил выкурить бог весть где добытую самокрутку. Выйти на балкон он, само собой, не догадался. Юрский видел его сгорбленный силуэт за монитором компьютера, на экране которого мелькали какие-то неразборчивые картинки. «Укурок, бля. Опять в „Контру“ режется, что ли?» И тут, словно решив опровергнуть последнюю мысль, Андрюха как-то неловко дёрнулся, зацепив локтем шнур от наушников, в которых смотрел фильм.

Комнату тут же заполнили низкие стоны и влажные хлюпающие звуки. «Хренов дрочер!» — Юрский бы сказал это вслух, сумей он выдавить из пересохшей гортани хотя бы один звук. Попытка встать окончилась неудачей: тело попросту отказалось повиноваться. Юрский рухнул обратно на матрас. Ничего, ничего, сейчас он отдышится и попробует ещё раз.  
«Убью гада!»

Между тем, на экране двое татуированных качков жёстко сношали пышногрудую брюнетку. Камера демонстрировала детали соития крупным планом, качки рычали от напряжения, брюнетка подвывала в экстазе, а Юрский вдруг внятно ощутил, что зрелище не оставляет его равнодушным. «Твою дивизию! Вот почему я даже на пол сползти не могу, а член встаёт, как ни в чём не бывало?»

Напряжение внизу живота сладко пульсировало, сбивая мысли и дыхание, заставляя непроизвольно ёрзать под одеялом. Это всё оттого, что он давно он не устраивал себе разрядку. То настроения не было, то места, то и того и другого одновременно. А ведь такая малость: просто опустить руку и скользнуть пальцами под резинку. Сжать. Да, вот так. А теперь — двигайся! Ну же!  
И вот тут до замутнённого желанием и наркотиком сознания Юрского дошло, что рука его не слушается. Точнее, слушается, но не его. Тут бы перепугаться до чёртиков: никогда, кроме самого первого раза, его компаньон не позволял себе втихомолку подчинять чужое тело. Но кипящие в крови нутряные, звериные инстинкты заставляли, забыв обо всём, бесстыже выгибать бёдра подставляясь, требуя ласки.  
Проклятье, почему он так медлит? Взвыть бы в голос, да нет этого голоса, только в голове речитативом: «Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-НУ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! А-а-ах!» И сразу — будто тяжёлое, чужое тело наваливается сверху, вминая в продавленную сетку кровати, горячий рот грубо впивается в приоткрытые губы, вбирая в себя беззвучный крик страсти — весь, до конца. Ещё немного… Невыносимо сладкая судорога сводит тело. Снежная лавина в горах. Девятый вал шторма, после которого не остаётся ничего: ни мыслей, ни чувств. Только нагая, как в самый миг рождения, душа, да так и не сорвавшееся с губ имя.  
И ласковая беспамятная темнота.

***

Утро было отвратительным. Даже когда на школьном выпускном Юрский впервые в жизни перепил и то было легче. Во рту царил мерзкий привкус кошачьей мочи, правая половина черепа пульсировала багровой болью. Кое-как страдалец скатился на пол на четвереньки, и его вырвало остатками вчерашних пельменей.

Сначала на карачках, а потом скрючившись и цепляясь за стены он выбрался в коридор секции. Добрался до душевой и до упора выкрутил кран с холодной водой. Тугая струя с силой ударила по рыжей эмали поддона. Юрский набрал в лёгкие воздуха и сунул макушку под воду.  
— А-а-а!

Средство было радикальным, но проверенным: всего через пару минут он уже чувствовал себя более-менее человеком. Выбрался из-под струи, уменьшил напор воды и как следует выполоскал рот. А потом пил-пил-пил, жадно, будто умирающий от жажды путник, наконец-то набредший на колодец посреди пустыни. И вдруг поперхнулся, вспомнив.

Сладковатый запах дыма в спёртом воздухе, закручивающая внутренности в тугой узел похоть. Стоны и хрипы из колонок компьютера, заглушающие его собственный, почти беззвучный крик.  
— Господи, мерзость какая! — Юрский схватился за голову с такой силой, будто хотел оторвать её к чёртовой бабушке.

Он дрочил… нет, ни фига. Он трахался с мужчиной. Одно тело на двоих сути произошедшего не меняет. Кто-то другой мог бы попытаться всё свалить на наркоту, злой умысел партнёра или положение звёзд. На что угодно, лишь бы снять ответственность с себя-любимого. Кто-то другой мог так сделать, но только не патологически честный с самим собой Юрский. Потому что он добровольно — слышите, добровольно! — подзаборной шлюхой выгибался под ласками своих — чужих — пальцев, умоляя «Ещё!». Никто его к этому не принуждал.

Но, дьявол, он же доверял этому человеку! Считал чуть ли не частью себя, раскрылся, обнажив мягкое подбрюшье души! Да и разве реально держать дистанцию, когда вы всё время вместе, двадцать четыре грёбаных часа в грёбаные сутки, в одном теле? Расслабиться было так естественно… Что ж, тем горше закономерная расплата за глупость. Бесценный жизненный опыт, так его разэтак.

«Юра…»  
— Съебись от меня нахуй! — хрипло каркнул в ответ Юрский. Он не желал слушать, не желал обсуждать, не желал принимать — ни себя, ни его. И ведь с этим теперь придётся жить до конца своих дней, не имея даже мизерного шанса сбежать от проклятого соседства!  
Юрского затрясло.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — внятно сказал он.  
«Юра…»

Не слушая, Юрский поднялся на ноги. Протянул руку, чтобы закрыть кран, и машинально бросил взгляд на водоворот, закручивающийся над сливным отверстием. Нахмурился: что-то определённо было не так. Присел на корточки и беспечно коснулся воды самыми кончиками пальцев.  
Безобидная воронка вдруг обернулась ненасытной утробой чёрной дыры. Юрский не успел даже вскрикнуть, как его с жадным причмокиванием втянуло внутрь.  
«Конрарт!»


	3. Особые заслуги

Сегодня небо Аустерлица было особенно высоким.  
«Погодите, при чём здесь Аустерлиц? — недоумённо моргнул Юрский. — Небо как небо. Синенькое. С облачками».  
Чуть скосил глаза в сторону: по длинной травинке деловито ползла ярко-красная букашка — один в один божья коровка, только без пятен. Травинка раскачивалась сильнее и сильнее, норовя скинуть слишком тяжёлую путешественницу. Но прежде, чем случилось непоправимое, букашка раскрыла крылья и, сердито жужжа, взлетела. Прямо в высокое небо не-Аустерлица.

Юрский сел. До самого горизонта тянулась плоская, как стол, степь. Сочно-зелёное блюдце, накрытое индиговой чашкой небес с нарисованными на эмали солнцем и легчайшими перистыми облаками.  
— Где я?

Тишина. Ни шороха ветра в траве, ни птичьей трели в поднебесье. И внутри, там где последние недели всегда ощущалось чужое присутствие, сейчас прозрачно-пусто. Как в квартире, из которой съехали жильцы, забрав весь свой нехитрый скарб. Солнце удивлённо заглядывает в нагие окна, но внутри уже нет никого, кто мог бы подставить ладонь яркому зайчику или рассмеяться, когда несносное создание прыгнет на кончик веснушчатого носа.

— Эй, — почему-то шёпотом позвал Юрский, - эй, ты здесь?  
Нет ответа.  
— Я что, остался один? — вот уж действительно: бойтесь своих желаний. Но с другой стороны, разве плохо заполучить собственное тело обратно в единоличное пользование?  
— Хорошо, — твёрдо сказал Юрский, словно желая в чём-то убедить незримого собеседника. — Очень-очень хорошо.

Степь вздрогнула. Далеко-далеко крохотный кусочек линии горизонта потерял свою нарисованную чёткость — его размыла безобидного вида густо-чернильная клякса.  
— Что за?.. — Юрский поднялся на ноги и приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу. Клякса определённо приближалась, на глазах увеличиваясь в размерах. «Это ж какая у неё скорость?!» — Юрскому стало не по себе. Мало того, что он не пойми как оказался не пойми где, так на него ещё и какая-то непонятная штука стремительно надвигается. «Может, я сплю?» — он пристально посмотрел на свои руки: не двоятся ли? Нет, не двоятся. Жаль, значит не сон.

Проклятая клякса уже больше напоминала огромное беспросветно-чёрное облако, пядь за пядью поглощающее обычный светлый мир. «Волна», — некстати вспомнился давно читанный томик Стругацких. Юрский снова посмотрел в небо. Облака испуганной стайкой жались к горизонту за его спиной. У солнца возможности для бегства не было, и оно обречённо приглушило свет, готовясь к неизбежному.

Юрский попятился. Как ни крути, а убегать бессмысленно — эта штука намного быстрее его. Сдаться без боя? Тоже не вариант. «Блин, да что делать-то?»

 _Знание_ опрокинулось на него ушатом ледяной воды, и первые мгновения казалось, будто голова вот-вот треснет переспелой дыней от открывшегося ей объёма совершенно фантастической информации.  
— Привет, Нео, — отдышавшись, растерянно пробормотал Юрский. — Кажется, я знаю кунг-фу.  
Критически мыслящая часть разума вопила, что так не бывает, что это или сон, или наркотический бред. «Бред, не бред… А если умирать придётся взаправду?» — неотразимый аргумент заставил внутреннего скептика умолкнуть на полуслове. И  _знание_ заработало.

Волоски на загривке встали дыбом, как от статического электричества. Жажда жизни раскручивалась вдоль хребта мощной спиралью необычной, непривычной энергии, готовясь всей своей силой ударить в зенит. «Куда?!» — Юрский в принципе не смог бы объяснить, как сумел удержать рвущийся с привязи поток, закрутить его жгутом, заставить замереть, басовито вибрируя от сдерживаемого напряжения.

Облако приблизилось настолько, что стали различимы пронизывающие его багровые всполохи. Только самая сердцевина оставалась непроницаемо тёмной. «Щит, — безошибочно определил прошедший не одну РПГ Юрский. — Прикрывает самое уязвимое место».  
Значит для победы требуется малость — пробить защиту твари.  
— Завалю босса — получу кучу экспы, — знакомые слова успокаивали, давая ложное ощущение непробиваемого стекла монитора между ним и надвигающимся монстром. — Вопрос в другом: а хватит ли мне на это маны?

И в ту же секунду за его спиной встали трое.  
Неколебимая земная твердь.  
Ревущая мощь урагана.  
Ярость всепожирающего пламени.  
Помощь пришла, пусть он и не догадывался, что её можно позвать. Но всё равно, даже вчетвером они могли не справиться с первого раза. Уж больно сильной казалась тварь, а спасительной кнопки «Сохранить» создатель этой игры не предусмотрел. Юрский криво усмехнулся: ну и ладно, значит изменим тактику. Как там говорилось в поучительной байке о прутьях и венике? Целое сильнее частностей?

Чтобы не нарушить вязь колдовства, нельзя было не то что обернуться — смахнуть заливающий глаза едкий пот. Но Юрский не нуждался в зрении: он и так знал, что сейчас за спиной покорные его воле силы стихий свиваются в единое оружие. «Вот увидите, эта штука будет посильнее иного термояда!»

Похоже, сотканное из тьмы облако обладало какими-то зачатками разума, и этот разум испугался. Тварь ускорилась, багровые всполохи плели густую паутину в её клубящемся чреве.  
«Боишься, падла? — зло дёрнул Юрский уголками губ. — Хрен тебе, не успеешь».  
Но у противника ещё были козыри. С десяток чернильных клякс оторвались от пульсирующей туши и торопливо заскользили вперёд. Отвлечь, оттянуть на себя хотя бы малую малость силы противника, не дать ему вовремя закончить волшбу. «Проклятье!»

И тогда на поле битвы появился четвёртый.  
Он вышел вперёд, закрывая собой соратников: высокий человек в лёгких кожаных доспехах, и обнажённый меч в его руке отливал холодным голубоватым блеском. Стремительный росчерк стали легко развеял самую шуструю кляксу облачком едкого чёрного дыма. За короткую, как удар сердца, передышку человек успел бросить Юрскому через плечо ободряющую полуулыбку: «Не беспокойся об этом, я справлюсь».  
Юрский кивнул и крепко зажмурился, полностью сосредотачиваясь на своей части общего дела. Копьё — оружие, равного которому никогда не существовало в этом мире, — яростно сияло перед его внутренним взором. Последний штрих, последний виток силы (своей? заёмной?), и оно готово к броску. Юрский открыл глаза: отлично, тварь совсем близко. Даже слепой не промахнётся. Беспрекословно повинуясь повелительному взмаху сотворившей его руки, копьё устремилось к цели. На невыразимо долгое мгновение казалось, что щит устоит, но брызнуло чернильное крошево осколков, и над степью взошло второе солнце.

***

Приходить в себя неизвестно где становилось несчастливой традицией. Для разнообразия, в этот раз вместо небесной синевы над головой смыкались высокие каменные своды. Юрский бездумно рассматривал потолок, просвечивающийся сквозь мерцающую серебристую дымку. Двигаться не хотелось: все мышцы болели так, будто он в одно лицо перекопал добрый гектар картофельной плантации.  
Откуда-то со стороны доносился негромкий, ровный гул падающей воды. Конечно, стоило хотя бы сесть и оглядеться — что за водопад? не грозит ли потоп? — но ни любопытство, ни разумная осторожность не могли перевесить свинцовую усталость, сковавшую тело и дух. Юрский не пошевелился даже когда в узор из привычных звуков вплёлся негромкий шорох подошв по каменному полу. Идёт себе кто-то, ну и пусть идёт. Может мимо пройдёт.

Шаги замерли аккурат рядом с неподвижным Юрским. Он недовольно покосился в сторону чужих ног, обутых в высокие, богато украшенные сапоги. Ходят тут всякие, отдохнуть человеку спокойно не дают!  
— Жив? — доброжелательно поинтересовался красивый мужской голос.  
— Угу, — Юрский категорически не был настроен на разговоры.  
— Вот и славно, — ничуть не смутился незнакомец лаконичностью ответа. — Я, честно говоря, так до конца и не верил, что всё обойдётся. Но решение у тебя вышло действительно интересным: переплести силы стихий и выковать из них оружие в горниле собственной воли. Прими мои искренние поздравления с заслуженной победой!

Всё-таки придётся вставать. Юрский с горестным вздохом принял сидячее положение и наконец-то посмотрел на своего собеседника. Высокий белокурый красавчик в алом плаще легко улыбнулся мрачности вперившегося в него тяжёлого взгляда. Потом небрежным жестом материализовал из воздуха два кресла и с видимым удовольствием уселся в одно из них.  
— Прошу, — указал он на второе своему визави.  
— Однажды Уинстона Черчилля спросили, как ему удалось дожить до преклонного возраста несмотря на кучу не самых полезных для здоровья привычек, — издалека начал Юрский. — Черчилль ответил: «Всё просто. Я никогда не стоял там, где можно присесть, и никогда не сидел там, где можно прилечь». Пожалуй, я последую этому мудрому совету, — он снова улёгся на каменные плиты. Закинул руки за голову, подумал и всё же добавил: — С вашего позволения.  
— Никакого пиетета к старшим, — хмыкнул незнакомец. — Да, я в тебе не ошибся. Ох, и весело же придётся твоим советникам!  
— Каким таким советникам? Вы, вообще, кто такой? И я, вообще, где? И что, вообще, происходит?  
— Сколько вопросов, с какого же начать? — тип в плаще явно забавлялся.  
— С первого, — услужливо подсказал Юрский.  
— Кто я такой? Хм, обычно меня называют Истинным Королём.  
— А есть ещё и фальшивый?  
— Есть ещё мао, — собеседник никак не отреагировал на язвительные интонации. — То есть, в данный момент времени — ты.  
— Я? Так, стоп, кто такой мао?  
— Мао — это правитель Шин-Макоку, независимого государства мазоку.  
— Блин, сколько новых слов, — нет, лёжа такие вещи воспринимаются плохо. Юрский снова уселся на полу, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и сумрачно воззрился на Истинного Короля. — Причём внутренний голос мне подсказывает: многие из них не существуют ни в одном из языков планеты Земля.  
— Верно, не существуют, — согласился с ним собеседник. — Но ты, как несложно догадаться, сейчас и не на Земле.  
— Так, — Юрский на секунду прикрыл ладонью глаза. — Похоже, Андрюха перешёл на тяжёлые наркотики. И меня накурил, падла.  
— Ты в абсолютно здравом уме и трезвой памяти, — знакомая фраза отозвалась волной щекотных мурашек вдоль позвоночника. — Сейчас сам убедишься.

Воздух между Юрским и Истинным Королём сгустился в белый экран, на котором появилось изображение: политическая карта совершенно незнакомого мира. Потом среди разноцветной мозаики государств возникла подозрительно знакомая тёмная клякса и тут же стала увеличиваться в размерах, поглощая всё больше и больше нарисованного пространства.  
— Его называли Властелином, — представил кляксу Истинный Король.  
Замелькали картинки: вот светловолосый правитель и его Стратег собирают армию Сопротивления, вот две армады сходятся друг с другом в титанической битве, и проклятая тварь гибнет, рассечённая на четыре части демоническим мечом. Гибнет или?..  
— Нам не хватило сил окончательно уничтожить Властелина, но мы смогли заточить то, что от него осталось, в особые ларцы, накрепко запечатав каждый из них.  
Юрский видел четырёх носителей ключей, но ещё он видел тёмную червоточину в сияющем силуэте победителя. «Убивший дракона сам становится драконом».  
— Не совсем корректная ассоциация. Но да, я был заражён.  
Как это часто бывает, между бывшими союзниками очень скоро возникли разногласия. Юрский так и не понял причины, но люди, называвшие себя «мазоку», ушли вместе с Истинным Королём, чтобы основать своё собственное государство. Отзвучали слова клятвы, и на высоком холме выросли горделивые стены и острые башни Замка правителя. А недалеко от него был выстроен приземистый храм, в котором в итоге скрылся поражённый проказой Тьмы король.  
Навеки превратившись для своего народа в божество.  
— Мы лишь выиграли время: Мудрец и я. Через несколько тысяч лет Властелин почти сумел освободиться, подчинив себе мой дух.  
Снова Юрский видел четверых, получивших в наследство древние ключи, намертво вживлённые в слабую плоть: двое мужчин, подросток и дева.  
— В самый последний момент остаткам моего не поглощённого Тьмой сознания удалось выдернуть тебя с Земли и перенести в буферную зону. Пройдя её, Властелин неминуемо обрушился бы на наш мир, но ты совершил невозможное. Древнее зло кануло в небытие, а меня удержали вера и преданность моего народа.

Последняя картинка — сверхновая в степи буферного мира — потихоньку таяла в воздухе. М-да, история в духе эпического фэнтези. Очень эпического. Очень фэнтези. Юрский непроизвольно скривился.  
— То есть вы хотите сказать, — медленно начал он, — что вы все — сильномогучие боги и герои — не сумели побороть тварь, а я — обычный студентишка из другого мира — смог? — он с трудом удержал повисшее на самом кончике языка окончание «Да вы гоните!».  
— Ну-ну, не скромничай, — покачал головой Истинный Король. — Далеко не «обычный студентишка». Ты — очередное воплощение души, чьи духовные заслуги за тысячелетия перерождений оказались настолько велики, что в критический момент она смогла призвать носителей стихий, объединить их силы и неотразимым ударом сокрушить Властелина.  
— Перерождения? Духовные заслуги? Ладно, допустим. В конце-концов, не зря позиция буддизма по этому вопросу всегда казалась мне наиболее адекватной. Но всё равно, откуда… — тут Юрский вздрогнул от пришедшей в голову догадки. — Минуточку, если вы говорите правду, то моя душа не спроста так упорно зарабатывала себе заслуги. Кто-то ей в этом помог, м?  
Истинный Король скромно потупился: — Не буду отрицать, я некоторым образом содействовал процессу.  
— Вот как, — Юрский до хруста стиснул зубы, чтобы ненароком не выпустить наружу клокочущие в гортани гневные обвинения. Нахамить божеству — сиюминутное удовольствие, а скакать лягушкой в следующем перерождении придётся всю её лягушачью жизнь. Одно другого не стоит. — И вы ни капельки не боялись выпускать в решающий бой абсолютно неподготовленного человека?  
— Поверь мне, если нынешний ты до сих пор ни разу не сталкивался с магией, то это не означает полного отсутствия воспоминаний о ней из прошлых жизней. Мне потребовалось всего лишь слегка подтолкнуть тебя в нужном направлении.  
— Всё-то вы предусмотрели.  
— Тебя так огорчает этот факт?  
— А сами как думаете? Приятно чувствовать себя продуктом тысячелетней селекции?  
— Не преувеличивай, — отмахнулся Истинный Король. — Я всего лишь следил, чтобы интересующая меня душа при рождении попадала в наиболее благоприятные условия. Кардинально влиять на её дальнейшую жизнь было не в моих силах.  
— Благоприятные для накопления заслуг условия.  
— Естественно. Однако я не считаю, что нанёс тебе этим какой-либо серьёзный ущерб.  
— Ещё бы вы считали!.. — Юрский прикусил язык буквально в последний момент. — Ладно, предположим, что с этим мы как-то разобрались. Предлагаю перейти к вопросу о мао.  
— Мао? Ну, здесь всё совсем просто. Шин-Макоку правит тот, кого назначаю я. Конечно, обычно кандидатуру выбирает Совет Десяти, от меня же требуется только формальное одобрение. Но в этот раз всю процедуру проделал я сам. Ты, кажется, до сих пор не осознаёшь, насколько великий подвиг совершил. Поверь мне, трон — самая малая награда, которую я могу тебе предложить.  
— А если я против?  
— Против? — такого поворота Истинный Король явно не ожидал. — Но почему?  
— Потому что моего мнения никто не спросил! — взорвался Юрский. — Нормально вообще: сначала тысячелетиями запихиваете мою душу, куда вам заблагорассудится, потом без подготовки бросаете меня в пасть чудовищу и в итоге вешаете на шею ярмо правления?! Уж простите, что не бьюсь в экстазе, но мне на фиг ваш Шин-Макоку не впился! У меня на Земле мама, в конце концов! Как по вашему я могу бросить её одну?  
— Пф! — фыркнуло божество. — Во-первых, как только я восстановлю силы, ты сможешь путешествовать туда и обратно, а из-за разницы в темпоральных потоках месяцы здесь обернутся минутами там. Во-вторых, не думаю, что кто-либо будет возражать, если мать правителя переберётся в замок Клятвы-на-крови.  
— Я буду возражать! — рявкнул Юрский. — Я хочу домой, слышите! Властелина больше нет, мишн комплитед. Дайте мне просто жить своей жизнью, и мы будем в расчёте!  
— Ты напрасно так торопишься с окончательным решением, — Истинный Король поднялся из кресла. — Поживи здесь немного, познакомься со страной и подданными…  
— Не хочу я ни с кем знакомиться! — но на него уже наваливалась плотная мягкая темнота. Юрский барахтался в ней, как в топком болоте, с каждым рывком уходя в трясину всё глубже и глубже. И когда его ноги коснулись дна, он очнулся в третий раз.

***

Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось увидеть над головой потрескавшуюся штукатурку потолка комнаты в родном общежитии. Но вместо неё взгляд упирался в роскошную золочёную лепнину и пурпурные складки бархатного балдахина. Юрский вздохнул и сел на кровати воистину королевских размеров. Беспомощным жестом подтянул колени к груди: ну когда же это закончится? Когда же они все от него отстанут, и жизнь вернётся в привычную колею?  
«Никогда», — не войти дважды в одну реку, не вырвать из памяти последние недели, не заполнить тянущую пустоту в груди… Впрочем, с последним он кажется поторопился. Юрский настороженно вскинулся. Он определённо был в комнате не один.  
— Привет, — посторонний отлепился от стены рядом с массивной дверью из красного дерева. Сделал несколько шагов по направлению к кровати, но отчего-то замер, не пройдя и половины пути. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Дар речи куда-то испарился, и всё, что Юрский мог, — это не мигая всматриваться в знакомого незнакомца. Как будто хотел намертво отпечатать его образ на сетчатке глаз.

Высокий, атлетически сложенный, с идеальной выправкой. Одет в военную форму, напоминающую что-то из фильмов о начале XX века, только перевязь с мечом на левом боку вызывает лёгкий диссонанс. Русые волосы коротко подстрижены, светло-карие глаза смотрят дружелюбно-внимательно, правая бровь наискось перечёркнута тонким штрихом старого шрама. Юрский всегда самоуверенно полагал, что оборот «благородные черты лица» — не более, чем принятое в художественной литературе клише, а вот поди ж ты. Существует на белом свете человек, о ком можно сказать не просто «симпатичный» или «чувствуется порода», но именно «благородная внешность». «Так вот какой он, оказывается, — с непонятной тоской подумал Юрский. — Не то, что я — нескладная бледная немочь. Да ещё и молчу, как воды в рот набрал».  
— Э-э, привет, — прочистил он горло. — Я в полнейшем порядке, даже не потрескался.  
— Это замечательно, — тёплая улыбка бывшего компаньона по телу вымела из дурной головы Юрского все фразы, с таким трудом составленные для поддержания разговора.  
«А ведь туда, в буферный мир, он пришёл сам. Не от моего призыва, как первые трое, а по собственной воле. И это после того, как я сказал, что ненавижу его».  
— Спасибо за помощь с той тварюгой! — слова сами собой рвались с языка. — Без тебя мы бы точно не справились!  
— Не бери в голову, — Конрарт сделал рукой протестующий жест. — Я же обещал, что никому не позволю причинить тебе вред.  
«Никому не позволю…» — Юрский неосознанно сжался. И самому себе тоже? Хотя можно ли считать вредом виртуальный перепих под кайфом?  
— Юра… — наконец-то получилось уловить, что не так со звучанием его имени. Трудноуловимый акцент, из-за которого первая «ю» растягивается в «юу». Юрский зацепился за это отличие, как за повод увести разговор подальше от скользкой темы. Ни под каким видом он сейчас (и вообще когда-либо) не хотел обсуждать детали ночного происшествия.  
— Слушай, Конрарт, — перебил он собеседника, — слушай, до меня только дошло: мы же с тобой не по-русски разговариваем, да?  
— Да, это язык нашего мира.  
— А когда я умудрился его выучить? И почему ты понимал меня там, на Земле?  
— Я, конечно, слабо разбираюсь в высоких материях, но могу предложить такую версию. Когда мы делили одно тело, наши сознания каким-то образом наложились друг на друга. В результате я получил автоматическое понимание русской речи, а ты — языка Шин-Макоку.  
— Ха, удобно! Интересно, а мечом махать так научиться можно?  
— Боюсь, что нет, — развёл руками Конрарт. — Но я с удовольствием могу заняться твоим… обучением вашего величества.  
— Да какое я величество, — снова понурился Юрский. — Говорил же вашему Истинному Королю: на фиг мне никакой трон не нужен, только он и слушать не стал. «Познакомишься», мол, «передумаешь».  
— А ты уверен, что не передумаешь? — внимательно посмотрел на него собеседник.  
— Уверен, — твёрдо ответил Юрский. — У меня там мама на пенсии, институт и сессия. Мне в следующем семестре стипуха как воздух нужна, сам знаешь. А я тут у вас застрял, вместо того, чтобы лекции Карпатыча зубрить.  
— И всё-таки не торопись. Чтобы отказываться, надо понимать от чего именно.  
— Ну, надо так надо, — Юрский и сам видел, что другого выхода ему попросту не оставили. — Ладно, как там говорится: раньше сядешь — раньше выйдешь? Пошли знакомиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Несколько замечаний по матчасти AU.  
> Система перерождений.  
> После смерти душа попадает в некий аналог тибетского Бардо. Если у неё достаточно накопленных заслуг (читай, марёку) или её поддерживает кто-то близкий по силе к божеству, то она способна ориентироваться в посмертии и осознанно выбрать человека для нового рождения. Тем не менее, Бардо - место опасное, поэтому форс-мажор случается частенько. Так, например, случилось с душой Сюзанны-Джулии, которая воплотилась не там и не в того. В связи с чем её и искали добрых двадцать лет.
> 
> Система магии.  
> Сила марёку во многом зависит от накопленных душой в прошлых жизнях заслуг. Под заслугами понимаются аскеза, преодоление трудностей (физических и духовных), развитие от животного сознания до Просветлённого. На Земле марёку не работает, но его обладатель имеет хорошо развитую интуицию, эмпатию и т.п. вплоть до сиддх.
> 
> Путешествия между мирами.  
> Строго говоря, материальные объекты (и субъекты) перемещаться из мира в мир не могут: на это способен только дух. Юрский стал единственным исключением благодаря тому, что его душа принадлежала миру Шин-Макоку. Обещание Истинного Короля переместить с Земли маму Юрского оставим на совести божества.


	4. Замок и его обитатели

— Думаю, тебе стоит переодеться, — заметил Конрарт.  
Юрский задумчиво посмотрел на свои босые ноги. Он до сих пор как-то не придавал значения тому, что угодил в приключение разутым, в растянутых домашних штанах и застиранной футболке.  
— Пожалуй, ты прав, — согласился он. — Невежливо разгуливать по чужому дому в неглиже. А есть что надеть?  
— Я просил горничных подготовить тебе костюм, — Конрарт подошёл к полированному платяному шкафу и открыл дверцу. — Вот, примерь. Надеюсь, что угадал с размером.  
Костюм мао отличала строгая простота: чёрный пиджак с воротником-стойкой, чёрные же брюки с острыми стрелками, белоснежная рубашка. Безупречный крой, высочайшего качества материал, мелочи, вроде бледного золота пуговиц, ненавязчиво подчёркивают высокий статус владельца. Юрский впервые в жизни понял, каким образом такая утилитарная вещь, как одежда, может быть произведением искусства. Ему даже стало слегка неловко надевать эту роскошь на себя — обычного студента, купавшегося в последний раз дня три назад. Он хотел было попросить что-нибудь попроще, но тут в стопке с одеждой обнаружилась ещё одна деталь королевского костюма.  
— Э-э-э, Конрарт… А это что? — Юрский брезгливо приподнял за уголок чёрную треугольную тряпочку.  
— Это нижнее бельё, полагающееся вам по статусу, ваше величество.  
— Так, — Юрский даже позабыл отреагировать на очередное «величество». — Я  _это_ надевать не собираюсь. И не смотри на меня так! Я вам не звезда порноэкрана!  
— Все детали костюма правителя освящены давней традицией…  
— Вот тот, кто эту традицию придумал, пускай и носит стринги! А я не собираюсь! И править тоже не собираюсь! — он понял, что начинает истерику на пустом месте, и попытался взять себя в руки. — Ладно, извини. Не стоило так орать. Но носить эту штуку я всё равно не буду.  
— Как угодно вашему величеству, — склонил голову Конрарт.  
Юрский тоскливо вздохнул: — Слушай, я серьёзно: давай без «величества». И так тошно.  
— Прости, — его бывший компаньон по телу казался искренне расстроенным, — но на публике я не смогу настолько грубо нарушать субординацию.  
— Ясно, — понурился Юрский, отводя взгляд в сторону. Машинально погладил пальцами плотную ткань пиджака. — А когда мы наедине, как сейчас, сможешь?  
— Конечно, — смотри он в этот момент на собеседника, то наверняка заметил бы короткий непроизвольный жест, словно намёк на попытку коснуться сгорбленных плеч правителя поневоле. — Конечно, Юра.

***

Замок Клятвы-на-крови произвёл на неискушённого посетителя просто сногсшибательное впечатление. Юрский не успевал крутить головой, разглядывая начищенные до блеска рыцарские доспехи, вычурные держатели для факелов, картины в богатых рамах и сумрачные гобелены с вытканными сценами охот и пиров.  
— Как в кино! — восторженно выдохнул он, рассматривая собственное искажённое отражение в полированном зеркале щита. Конрарт только добродушно усмехнулся.  
— Нет, серьёзно, — Юрский не удержался и щёлкнул по носу бронзового льва, сжимающего в лапах обмотанную просмоленной паклей палку. — Никогда не думал, что увижу такое взаправду… — тут он осёкся, поймав боковым зрением снисходительный синий взгляд портрета на стене. Юрский подошёл поближе. Истинный Король покровительственно взирал на очередного мао Шин-Макоку, и искушение показать язык самоуверенному божеству стало просто нестерпимым. «Считаешь, что я передумаю? — вздёрнул подбородок Юрский. — Фигушки. Максимум неделю у вас тут поторчу, а потом: извините, ребята, нас и дома неплохо кормят». Нарисованный двойник Истинного Короля читать мысли не умел, поэтому выражение лица у него не изменилось. Юрский пожал плечами, лихо развернулся на каблуках новеньких блестящих ботинок и зашагал дальше. Не чувствуя устремлённого в спину внимательного взгляда чёрных глаз Стратега, изображённого на картине рядом.

Встреча с портретом потянула за собой цепочку воспоминаний.  
— Конрарт, а как я здесь оказался? Я же помню себя в этом вашем… храме?  
— Дворце Истинного Короля. Да, ты там был. Ульрике, Истинная Дева, прислала в Замок сообщение о том, что жрицы обнаружили в Алтарном зале бессознательного постороннего. Через оракула Истинный Король передал ей, что это — двадцать седьмой мао Шин-Макоку. В ответ я без промедления собрал малый отряд, и мы привезли тебя сюда.  
— А почему именно ты?  
— Потому что я — твой телохранитель.  
— Серьёзно? — Юрский запнулся о незаметную складку на толстой ковровой дорожке. — Так тебя поэтому отправили на Землю?  
— И поэтому тоже, — Конрарт не стал вдаваться в детали. — Мы пришли. Ты готов?  
Юрский набрал в грудь воздуха, будто собираясь нырнуть в ледяную воду. Смерил взглядом тяжёлую дверь из тёмного полированного дерева, пытаясь прикинуть, что его может за ней ожидать.  
— Готов, — соврал он. А куда было деваться?

***

Первым, с чем Юрский столкнулся за дверью, стал острый синий взгляд. Он прошил новоявленного мао насквозь, пришпилив к стене беспомощной чёрной бабочкой. «Твердь земная», — Юрский с трудом сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну. Надёжная опора, если суметь добиться её расположения. Если же нет… Она попросту раздавит тебя, не заметив.  
— Ваше величество, позвольте представить: мой старший брат, Гвендаль фон Вальде, — ровный голос Конрарта вернул растёкшемуся в желе мозгу способность мыслить связно.

Мрачный высокий брюнет неторопливо поднялся из-за широкого, заваленного бумагами письменного стола. Слегка наклонил голову, скорее обозначая жест почтительности: — Ваше величество.  
— Э-э, здравствуйте, господин фон Вальде. Рад знакомству, — Юрскому страшно хотелось стать кем-нибудь маленьким и незаметным. Тараканом, например. Чтобы забиться в самую глубокую щель и никогда, никогда не попадаться на глаза своему новоявленному вассалу.  
— Гвендаль — главнокомандующий армией Шин-Макоку и временно исполняющий обязанности главы государства, — продолжил Конрарт.  
«Теперь понятно, почему он на меня смотрит, как на грязь под ногтями. Ещё бы: явился не понятно кто на всё готовенькое, а ты ему вдобавок „ваше величество“ говорить должен».

— Ваше величество! — откуда-то сбоку едва ли не из воздуха соткалась полная противоположность хмурого Гвендаля: сереброволосый человек в развивающихся белоснежных одеждах. — Я счастлив приветствовать вас в ваших владениях! — он изящно опустился перед королём на одно колено.  
— Не-не-не, — замахал руками Юрский, которому под обожающим сиреневым взглядом было не менее неуютно, чем под ледяным синим. — Прошу, давайте без лишних церемоний! Встаньте, пожалуйста!  
— Ваше величество, вы воистину источник бесконечной доброты, а ваша скромность украшает вас более, чем пышное одеяние!  
От такого панегирика собственным достоинствам Юрский окончательно растерялся. Ох, лучше бы все относились к нему в духе Гвендаля фон Вальде. Тогда, по крайне мере, было бы понятно, как реагировать.  
— Гюнтер фон Крайст, к услугам вашего величества, — вот этот поклон был действительно преисполнен почтительности.  
«Ветер, — игривый и легкомысленный, но в любой момент способный обернуться ревущим ураганом. — Интересно, а они меня помнят?»  
— Гюнтер — советник мао. Так же в его обязанности входит познакомить вас с обычаями, историей и текущей ситуацией в Шин-Макоку и мире в целом, — добавил к представлению Конрарт.  
— Так вы мой преп… учитель?  
— Совершенно верно, — просиял советник мао. — Я необычайно горд предоставившейся мне возможностью бережно передать вашему величеству всё то, что знаю я сам.  
«И тут учёба, — скис Юрский. — Валить, валить отсюда надо. Под крылышко к профессору Карпатскому».  
Тем не менее, элементарная вежливость требовала хоть что-то ответить.  
— М-м, я не менее счастлив получить в учителя столь выдающегося во всех отношениях человека, — Юрский искренне надеялся, что фраза соответствовала общей тональности разговора.  
— Не «человека», ваше величество, — мягко поправил его Гюнтер. — Мазоку.  
— А что, есть разница? — кажется, он только что расписался в собственной умственной неполноценности. Особенно ясно это мнение читалось в сумрачном взгляде Гвендаля. Но прежде, чем кто-либо успел вербально отреагировать на прозвучавшую глупость, от двери раздалось громкое: — Конечно, есть!

Юрский обернулся. Ох! Да, все встреченные им люди… мазоку были очень красивы, но от внешности вошедшего просто дух захватывало.  
Среднего роста, солнечно-звонкий, с нереально зелёными глазищами в обрамлении пушистых ресниц. Черты лица по-девичьи тонки, но это ничуть не умаляет несомненной мужественности их обладателя. Синий мундир, пена кружев воротника батистовой рубашки, на боку — расшитая перевязь со шпагой. Юрский снова ощутил себя неловким смертным увальнем в компании изящных фэйри. «Хорошо, хоть Конрарт нормальный», — мысль была короткой и какой-то обрывочной, но додумать её до конца не получилось.  
— И вот это новый мао?! — в голосе красавчика звучало невыразимое презрение. — Как может управлять страной тот, кто не знает о ней элементарных вещей?  
— Не ко мне вопрос, — мгновенно окрысился Юрский. Флёр очарования рассеялся, как утренняя дымка под лучами жаркого летнего солнца. — Я вашему Истинному Королю прямым текстом сказал: лично мне трон и даром не нужен. Так что поинтересуйся у него при случае, зачем надо было выбирать настолько далёкого от всей этой кухни _человека_.  
— Человека? — сколько отвращения, оказывается, можно вложить в одно короткое слово.  
— Хотите сказать, вы сами отказывались от титула правителя? — в глазах Гвендаля появился лёгкий интерес. Будто на середину комнаты вдруг вышла безмозглая букашка и произнесла речь об основах управления государством. — И почему же?  
— Потому что мне не пятнадцать лет, — выдержать зрительный контакт было физически тяжело. — Потому что я понимаю, какая это ответственность. Особенно для чужака в чужом мире. И, уж простите, не хочу взваливать её на себя.  
— Вот как, — хмыкнул главнокомандующий, но дальше комментировать не стал.  
— Слабак! — а вот красавчик от перехода на личности не удержался.  
— Зато не дурак, — отрезал Юрский. Ну, ей-богу, пререкаться с пятнадцатилетним пацаном? Как будто больше заняться нечем.  
— Вольфрам, ты забываешься, — нахмурился Конрарт. — Ваше величество, я прошу простить моего младшего брата, Вольфрама фон Бильфельда, за столь неподобающие поведение и слова.  
— Сколько раз повторять: я не признаю тебя братом!.. — рыкнул Вольфрам, но тут его оборвали на полуслове.  
— Достаточно, — холодно уронил Гвендаль. — С позволения вашего величества и всех присутствующих, до обеда я бы ещё хотел поработать с бумагами.  
— Да, конечно, — усовестился Юрский. — Извините, что вот так к вам вломились.  
— Думаю, мы можем продолжить осмотр Замка, — мягко добавил Конрарт.  
— Да-да! Я с нетерпением жду, когда же смогу показать вашему величеству всё, чем вы владеете по воле Истинного Короля, — подхватил Гюнтер, открывая дверь и мимоходом оттесняя Вольфрама в коридор. — Прошу вас, позвольте мне быть вашим гидом!  
— С огромным удовольствием, — что угодно, только бы поскорее выбраться отсюда. — Господин фон Вальде, прошу нас извинить, — Юрский технично вышел из кабинета вслед за советником мао. Замыкал процессию Конрарт, мягко закрывший дверь за шумными посетителями.  
Оставшись один, Гвендаль фон Вальде устало опустился в кресло. Истинный Король, чем, ну чем он всё это заслужил?

***

Замок был огромен, но они сделали невозможное: за остававшиеся до обеда три часа успели обойти б **о** льшую его часть. К концу экскурсии у Юрского от усталости подкашивались ноги, а от объёма полученной информации пухла голова. Гюнтеру же, казалось, всё было нипочём: всю дорогу он заливался соловьём, не умолкая ни на минуту. Порой в этот монолог вклинивался Конрарт, поясняя будущему мао отдельные моменты, которые королевский советник считал само собой разумеющимися. Процессию замыкал Вольфрам, надутый как мышь на крупу. Юрский искренне не понимал причин такого явного мазохизма, но ценил, что младший братец Конрарта не вступал в пререкания и ограничивался возмущённым сопением.

Вообще, быть мао оказалось не так уж плохо. Едва завидев правителя, солдаты гарнизона вытягивались в струнку и брали под козырёк, а замковая челядь бросала любые дела и низко кланялась. Проявления почтительности приятно грели самолюбие, хотя и были немного совестными ввиду их полнейшей незаслуженности. 

Но больше всех чудес нового обиталища Юрскому понравились коцухидзоку.  
— Офигеть! — он восхищённо запрокинул голову, разглядывая парящий скелет. — Третьи «Герои» нервно курят в полуфинале.  
— Герои? — непонимающе моргнул Гюнтер.  
Объяснить далёкому от виртуальной реальности человеку, в чём суть компьютерной игры, оказалось далеко не тривиальной задачей. Из путанного рассказа советник мао сделал единственный вывод: даже пребывая в безвестности на далёкой Земле, будущее величество усиленно готовилось к ведению войн и управлению замками.  
— Ну не то чтобы готовился, — буркнул себе под нос Юрский, однако поправлять Гюнтера не стал, чтобы не запутать всё ещё больше. Вместо этого он перевёл разговор на более интересную тему: — А что ваши коцухидзоку умеют делать? Ну, файерболами, например, стрелять или порчу на врага наводить?  
— К сожалению, на такое они не способны. Мы используем их для передачи сообщений: каким-то образом они умеют связываться между собой.  
— Ясненько, — Юрский потёр переносицу. — Тоже годная абилка… способность.  
— Прошу прощения, ваше величество, ваши светлости! — вклинился в разговор звонкий девичий голосок.  
— А? — обернувшись, величество увидел миловидную девушку в униформе служанки.  
— Обед готов, ваше величество! — почтительно склонилась она.  
— Спасибо! — стоило прозвучать магическому слову «обед», как Юрский понял, что со всеми свалившимися на его голову приключениями совсем забыл, когда ел в последний раз. И, соответственно, сейчас был готов в одно лицо умять средней величины слона. — Мы уже идём, верно, господин фон Крайст?  
— Гюнтер, ваше величество, — поправил его советник. — Да, конечно, мы уже идём. Дория, распорядись подавать первую перемену блюд.  
«Первая перемена блюд!» — у оголодавшего мао потекли слюнки. — «Нет, у житья в таком замке определённо есть свои плюсы».

Малая столовая только называлась «малой»: при желании в ней легко можно было разместить с полсотни человек. Сквозь высокие французские окна щедро лились потоки полуденного света, заставляя сиять начищенное серебро посуды. Скатерть на массивном обеденном столе была белее вечных снегов Эвереста, а стулья с высокими спинками походили на уменьшенные копии королевского трона.  
Аристократическое великолепие вновь заставило Юрского смешаться. Тут же наверняка надо знать какие-нибудь зубодробительные правила этикета и мастерски владеть столовыми приборами. «Ох-хо-хо, и как быть бедному крестьянину? Придётся краем глаза за соседями подсматривать».  
К счастью, с паникой он поторопился. Вместо ожидаемого ряда столовых приборов неизвестного назначения рядом с его тарелкой лежали обычный нож и странный гибрид ложки с вилкой.  
— Оригинально, — пробормотал Юрский, крутя в руке эту штуку, пока остальные рассаживались. — Рационализаторы на марше.

Давешняя служанка уже подняла крышку пузатой фарфоровой супницы, выпустив наружу умопомрачительный аромат, когда дверь в столовую вновь открылась.  
«Кто-то опоздал? — Юрский ещё раз окинул взглядом сотрапезников. Да нет, вроде бы все на месте: трое его провожатых и хмурый Гвендаль, оторвавшийся-таки от государственных дел. — Ничего не понимаю…»  
И тут в столовую вошла она — лучезарная солнечная богиня, соблаговолившая одарить смертных своим присутствием.  
Сияющую леди приветствовал слаженный звук одновременно отодвигаемых в сторону стульев.  
— Доброго всем дня! — пропела она, и в нежном голосе зазвенели хрустальные колокольчики. — Здравствуйте, ваше величество!  
— Здравствуйте, — Юрский сглотнул в тщётной попытке смочить внезапно пересохшее горло.  
— Ваше величество, позвольте мне представить вам вашу предшественницу — Сессилию фон Шпицберг, — Конрарт вновь взял на себя обязанности посредника.  
— Не только экс-мао, дорогой, но ещё и мать чудесных сыновей, — улыбнулась красавица.  
— Конечно, мама, — мягко согласился Конрарт.  
Глаза Юрского округлились сами собой: «Ничего себе мама! Нет, Гюнтер упоминал, что годы слабо сказываются на внешности мазоку и всё такое… Но, блин, это же какие-то толкиновские эльфы получаются!»  
— Ваше величество, — леди Сессилия подошла к нему настолько близко, что Юрский не знал, куда отвести взгляд, дабы ненароком не заглянуть в соблазнительный вырез декольте, — я буду бесконечно счастлива, если вы будете обращаться ко мне просто Шери. Без этих скучных формальностей.  
— Хорошо, — Юрский заставил себя посмотреть собеседнице в лицо и утонул в дурманящем омуте зелёных глаз.  
— Мама! — откуда-то издалека послышался возмущённый вопль Вольфрама. — Как ты можешь кокетничать с этим… человеком?!  
— Солнышко, перестань, — госпожа Шери отвлеклась, дав Юрскому возможность выбраться из-под её чар. — Его величество — очень милый юноша. Я просто вежлива с ним.  
— Да какое он величество! — кипятился красавчик. — Деревенщина без роду без племени! Интересно, с кем согрешила его мать, чтобы сыночек получил хотя бы толику способностей к марёку?  
Последнее явно было сказано зря. Юрский ещё мог пропустить мимо ушей нелестный отзыв о самом себе, но оскорблений в сторону мамы не прощал никогда. Он молча шагнул к обидчику и коротко, почти без замаха ударил кулаком в лицо.

Потомственного аристократа Вольфрама фон Бильфельда никогда в жизни не били плебеи. Наверное, именно поэтому он не сообразил увернуться — бойцом Юрский был весьма посредственным.  
— Ты!.. — Вольфрам задохнулся от ярости. «Испепелит», — отрешённо подумал Юрский, делая шаг назад и сжимая кулаки. Огонь, всепожирающее пламя, как же он не узнал его с первого взгляда?  
Но фон Бильфельд не стал давать сдачи. Злобно оскалившись, он резко взмахнул рукой — и столовые приборы с жалобным звоном полетели на пол. Этот идиотский поступок отчего-то притушил гнев Юрского, позволив взять себя в руки. Он смерил оппонента презрительным взглядом и холодно бросил: — Истеричка.

Непросто было заставить себя повернуться спиной к разъярённому Вольфраму, ещё сложнее — неторопливо отойти к своему креслу и чинно усесться за стол.  
— Дория, будьте любезны, подавайте суп, пока он окончательно не остыл, — подчёркнуто ровная интонация фразы странным образом разрядила обстановку: собравшиеся последовали примеру Юрского, рассаживаясь по своим местам, пока служанка несколько нервно разливала суп по тарелкам. Только Вольфрам — единственный, кто остался стоять, — недоверчиво переводил взгляд с показательно игнорирующего его Юрского на валяющийся на полу столовый нож. Наконец он отмер и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, золотистым вихрем вылетел из столовой.

***

— Ты даже не представляешь, каких проблем умудрился избежать, — сказал Конрарт. После обеда они решили продолжить экскурсию и теперь стояли на продуваемой всеми ветрами вершине Северной башни Замка. Вдвоём, потому что Вольфрам к столу так и не вернулся, Гвендаль ушёл работать, а Гюнтер безнадёжно попал в цепкие лапки госпожи Шери.  
— И каких же? — Юрский невидяще смотрел с высоты в сторону окружённого лесом шестигранника Дворца Истинного Короля. Он чувствовал себя смертельно уставшим: слишком много событий, впечатлений и стрессовых ситуаций за слишком короткий отрезок времени.  
— Согласно правилам этикета, поднять брошенный нож означает принять вызов на дуэль.  
— Серьёзно? А у нас перчатку поднимают… поднимали. Лет сто пятьдесят назад.  
— А если бы ты ударил Вольфрама не кулаком, а ладонью по левой щеке, то это означало бы предложение помолвки.  
Юрский аж поперхнулся: — Херасе у вас обычаи! По морде бить, чтобы замуж позвать! А то, что мы оба парни — это как? Не аннулирует предложение?  
— Нет. В нашем мире однополые браки — нормальное явление.  
— Охренеть, — Юрский действительно не знал, как реагировать. С одной стороны, повезло ему нереально: дуэль или помолвка (с парнем!) ему были нужны ещё меньше, чем королевский титул. С другой: сколько существует других глубоководных мин чужих традиций? «Домой, определённо пора домой. Карпатыч уже заждался».  
— Вообще, я хочу сказать, что ты прекрасно справился с настолько непростой ситуацией, — от похвалы Конрарта Юрский смущённо потупился.  
— Да ладно тебе. Двинуть в челюсть пятнадцатилетнему подростку — это прекрасно справиться?  
— Ты не забыл, что век мазоку намного длиннее человеческого? На самом деле Вольфраму больше восьмидесяти лет.  
— Сколько? — у Юрского отвисла челюсть. — Этому щен… пацану за восемьдесят? Погоди, а сколько ж тогда тебе и Гвендалю? И вашей матушке?  
Конрарт только загадочно улыбнулся.  
— Я в шоке, — Юрский на секунду прикрыл глаза. — Всё-таки прав твой братец, на роль мао я не гожусь. Не суметь разобраться, кому сколько лет!  
— Ты не прав, — Конрарт отрицательно качнул головой. — Знание обычаев, этикета и прочих особенностей нашего мира — дело наживное. Через пару месяцев ты будешь здесь, как рыба в воде. Для того, чтобы быть хорошим мао, требуется не это, а особая внутренняя сила, свойства характера. И поверь мне, по этим параметрам ты подходишь идеально. Ты станешь прекрасным правителем.  
— Спасибо на добром слове. Я, правда, не совсем понимаю: это так важно для тебя? Чтобы я согласился на титул мао?  
— Конечно важно. Любому государству нужен лидер, иначе оно устремится в пропасть. Что уж говорить о Шин-Макоку: ситуация вокруг нашей страны накаляется с каждым днём. Нам жизненно необходим кто-то, кто сумеет повести за собой, а ты — избранник Истинного Короля. Народ примет тебя, и даже упрямцам из Совета Десяти придётся смириться.  
— Понятно, — политика, одна политика. И чего он ждал? Всё же очевидно. — Конрарт, а можно вопрос личного характера?  
— Можно, не стесняйся.  
— Почему Вольфрам сказал, что не признаёт тебя братом?  
— Видишь ли, дело в том, что мама трижды выходила замуж. И её второй супруг — мой отец — был человеком. Это обстоятельство Вольфрам до сих пор не может мне простить.  
— Бред какой-то, — взъерошил волосы Юрский. — Как будто ты мог выбирать, у каких родителей рождаться. Зато теперь понятно, почему ты нормальный.  
— Нормальный?  
— Ну, понимаешь, мазоку, они все такие… сногсшибательные. От их красоты глаза режет, как от электродной дуги. А на тебя можно смотреть, не боясь ослепнуть, — зато есть все шансы получить тахикардию. Господи, зачем ты наделил этого человека такой улыбкой?  
— Спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста, — на кончиках ушей Юрского можно было легко жарить яичницу. Какое всё-таки счастье, что он так и не собрался обрезать свои «лохмы», как любила выражаться мама.  
Помолчали.  
— Ну что, пойдём дальше гулять по замку? — нарушил тишину Конрарт.  
— Слушай, а будет очень невежливо, если я вместо этого спать отправлюсь? — Юрскому было страшно неловко, но сил на продолжение прогулки у него не было от слова «совсем». — Что-то я вымотался не по-детски.  
— Это с нашей стороны невежливо: так замучить гостя, — мгновенно подобрался его телохранитель. — Само собой, ты должен отдохнуть. Идём, я провожу тебя до королевских покоев.  
— Ты настоящий друг! — слабо улыбнулся Юрский. — Только не спеши, ладно? Не хотелось бы на какой-нибудь лестнице навернуться…

Пока его величество знакомился со своими подданными и владениями, расторопная прислуга успела навести в спальне порядок и едва ли не сменить простыни. Будь Юрский пободрее, он бы допинал себя до ванной комнаты: настолько жалко было укладывать на белоснежное, пахнущее свежестью постельное бельё не самое чистое тело. Но его хватило только на то, чтобы более-менее аккуратно повесить костюм на стул, после чего он подрубленным деревом рухнул в мягкое облако перины. Глаза закрывались сами собой, но Юрский упорно держал их открытыми, глядя в спину Конрарту, задёргивающему на окнах тяжёлые шторы. Было же ещё что-то, о чём он хотел ему сказать… Ах да!  
— Конрарт!  
— Да, Юра? — телохранитель подошёл к королевской постели.  
— Я хотел сказать… — Юрского всё глубже затягивала тёмная пучина сна, — я хотел извиниться. Я не ненавижу тебя.  
Конрарт мягко улыбнулся и легко коснулся непокорных вихров на торчащей из кокона одеял черноволосой макушке. Но Юрский этого уже не почувствовал: он крепко спал.


	5. Девиз правителя

Ах, это блаженное чувство «выспался»! Юрский с удовольствием потянулся. Божественная кровать, даже вставать жалко. Но нужно.

Стоило отдёрнуть плотные ночные шторы, как полумрак комнаты исчез без следа: солнце стояло уже высоко. «Сколько же я проспал? Надеюсь, не сутки? И почему меня никто не разбудил?» Впрочем, с последним вопросом всё понятно: будить мао — злейшее нарушение Великой и Ужасной Субординации. Хотя, судя по аккуратной стопке чистой одежды, кто-то к нему всё-таки заходил. Где только при этом был хвалёный «нюх на посторонних» — неизвестно. Юрский с удовольствием умылся из стоящего на специальном столике серебряного тазика, вытер лицо пушистым полотенцем, и вдруг сообразил, что к нему вполне мог заходить Конрарт. Это полностью объясняло молчание шестого чувства, за последние недели успевшего привыкнуть к постоянному соседству.  
«Надо будет попросить его будить меня пораньше. А то неправильно получается: Замок давно на ногах, один мао дрыхнет, как сурок, — думал Юрский, застёгивая последнюю пуговицу на воротнике-стойке пиджака. — Ну-с, я готов. Можно идти искать завтрак».

Он сам не ожидал, что что-то запомнил из вчерашней (если, конечно, она была вчера) экскурсии, но до столовой добрался довольно быстро. Приоткрыл дверь, с трудом удержавшись от вежливого стука, и заглянул внутрь. Никого. И самое печальное: из еды имелись только фрукты на хрустальном блюде, одиноко стоящем в центре обеденного стола. Честно говоря, Юрский предпочёл бы что-то более существенное. «Ладно, перехвачу пару яблочек и пойду на кухню. Надеюсь, это не нарушит какое-нибудь важное предписание королевского этикета», — он шагнул внутрь, и одновременно в столовой открылась неприметная вторая дверь, предназначенная для прислуги.  
— Ваше величество! — поспешно поклонилась вошедшая служанка, едва не уронив метёлку для уборки пыли.  
— Доброе утро! Или день, — наморщил нос Юрский.  
— Утро, ваше величество.  
— Вот и отлично, — ещё бы узнать утро какого дня. Ну да неважно. — А вы?.. — его определённо знакомили с ней, вот только под шквалом прочих впечатлений имя напрочь вылетело из памяти.  
— Сангрия, ваше величество.  
— Точно, Сангрия! Простите, совсем голова дырявая.  
— Ничего страшного, — смутилась девушка. Оно и понятно: не каждый день перед тобой короли извиняются.  
— Скажите, Сангрия, — Юрский наконец-то подобрался к наиболее насущному вопросу. — А все что, уже позавтракали?  
— Ну, господин фон Крайст никогда не завтракает, господин фон Вальде и сэр Веллер уехали затемно, а господин фон Бильфельд от завтрака отказался. Госпожа фон Шпицберг не захотела сидеть в столовой одна и попросила накрыть в её покоях.  
— Ясненько, — аппетит у Юрского убавился в половину. — А куда уехали господин фон Вальде и Конрарт?  
— Ночью прискакал гонец из какой-то приграничной деревушки, — нахмурила лоб Сангрия, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали. — Нас разбудили и приказали собрать продовольствие для малого отряда. Они выехали перед рассветом.  
— Вот как, — Юрскому окончательно расхотелось есть. — А зачем конкретно, вы не знаете?  
— Боюсь, что нет. Но должны знать господин фон Крайст или господин фон Бильфельд.  
— М-м, и где мне найти Вольфрама? — подбить на авантюру вспыльчивый Огонь должно быть попроще, чем обманчиво-легкомысленный Ветер.  
— Не знаю, — растерялась девушка. — Может, на учебном плацу?  
— Так, так, так, — где плац, Юрский более-менее помнил. Но как быть с завтраком? Пусть аппетита больше нет, однако организму надо откуда-то брать энергию. — Сангрия, будьте добры, подготовьте ещё один… нет, десять сухпайков, — вряд ли Вольфрам согласится ехать на границу без отряда сопровождения.  
— Слушаюсь, ваше величество, — поклонилась служанка. Юрский дружелюбно кивнул ей и отправился на поиски своего недруга.

***

Вольфрам действительно обнаружился на плацу, где до седьмого пота гонял солдат личной гвардии. Юрский как раз попал на разбор полётов, когда сурово хмурящийся командир («Кажется, я догадываюсь, от кого он подхватил это выражение лица») жёстко отчитывал подчинённых за какие-то промахи.  
— Доброго утра всем! — громко поздоровался Юрский, прерывая экзекуцию. Выслушал дружное «Доброутро, вашвеличво!» обрадованных передышкой гвардейцев и добавил: — Вольфрам, на два слова.  
«Какой я тебе „Вольфрам“, смерд?!» — нехорошо сощурился фон Бильфельд, но вслух пререкаться не стал.

Когда они отошли к краю плаца, Юрский сразу взял быка за рога: — Вольфрам, куда уехали фон Вальде и Конрарт?  
— На границу, — сквозь зубы процедил тот. Было видно, что отвечать ему страшно не хочется, но пресловутая субординация не позволяла игнорировать прямые вопросы сюзерена. «Отчитали его вчера, что ли?»  
— И что там случилось?  
— Нападение на одну из человеческих деревень, находящихся под протекторатом Шин-Макоку.  
— Это настолько важно, что понадобилось присутствие командующего войсками?  
— Нападение далеко не первое. Брат решил разобраться.  
— Понятно, — Юрский вряд ли бы смог объяснить, чем его задевает ситуация. Ну уехали, ну не сказали — в чём проблема-то? Он сам руками и ногами отбивался от титула, зачем же психовать от настолько явного пренебрежения его мнением? — Значит так. Я немедленно отправляюсь на границу. Для более полного погружения в жизнь государства, так сказать. Ты составишь мне компанию?  
— Брат ничего мне не говорил на этот счёт, — упрямо выпятил челюсть Вольфрам.  
— Хорошо, — Юрский тоже не собирался уступать. — Значит, я найду другого провожатого. Надеюсь, в этом замке ещё остались солдаты, помнящие о субординации, — он специально выделил интонацией последнее слово.  
Бледные щёки Вольфрама окрасил сердитый румянец. Юрский невольно залюбовался своим недругом, до того тот был хорош в гневе. «Счастливчик: в любой ситуации, как звезда с обложки. И ведь умеет же собой владеть, когда хочет!»  
— Не нужно, — наконец процедил фон Бильфельд, слегка отводя взгляд в сторону. — Я буду сопровождать… ваше величество.  
— Отлично! — у Юрского как гора с плеч упала. — Я попросил Сангрию сделать нам десяток сухпайков. Путь ведь не близкий, верно?  
— Верно, — Вольфрам окончательно смирился со своей участью. — Часа на четыре, если не экономить силы лошадей.  
— Не будем экономить: у твоих братьев и так фора приличная. Сколько времени надо на сборы?  
— Десять минут.  
Юрский изумлённо присвистнул: — Круто! Не зря ты своих людей гоняешь!  
Кажется, похвала пришлась по душе, пусть Вольфрам и постарался этого не показать.  
— Пойду распоряжусь, — буркнул он в ответ.  
— Ага, давай. Хотя нет, погоди, ещё один момент!  
— Я слушаю.  
— Извини за вчерашнее.  
Фон Бильфельд машинально коснулся пальцами скулы с почти незаметным синяком. «Интересно, на мазоку в принципе заживает, как на собаке, или есть какой-то секрет?»  
— Извинения приняты, — нет, с ним определённо провели воспитательную беседу.  
— И знаешь, давай без лишних церемоний с «величествами». Моя фамилия Юрский, но, если хочешь, можешь называть меня как Конрарт — Юра.  
— Хорошо, — похоже, Вольфрам немного растерялся. — Я пойду?  
— Ага.  
Фон Бильфельд отрывисто кивнул, щёлкнул каблуками и стремительно зашагал к ожидающим его гвардейцам.  
— Приручить Огонь? — Юрский машинально взъерошил волосы. — А стоит ли?  
Стоит ли вообще лезть не в своё дело? «Я же не собираюсь быть мао. Просто… просто почему он меня не предупредил?»

***

Деревня горела. Чёрные плотные клубы дыма поднимались к яркой синеве небес, которым не было никакого дела до суеты двуногих букашек. А на равнине перед деревней шёл бой.  
«Как в кино, да, дружище? — зло подумал сидящий позади Вольфрама Юрский, мигом позабыв о боли в не привыкших к верховой езде мышцах. — Вот только статисты здесь гибнут на самом деле».  
Показалось, или порыв ветра вместе с запахом гари действительно донёс до холма, где замер маленький отряд, слабый отзвук детского плача? У Юрского помертвело в груди.  
— Почему они не пытаются погасить пожар? — ни к кому особо не обращаясь вслух спросил он.  
Вольфрам задумчиво прищурился, разглядывая нечто, видимое ему одному: — Потому что это магический огонь. Просто так его не потушишь.  
— Слушай, но это же твоя стихия! Сможешь приказать ей погаснуть?  
— Нет, конечно, — Вольфрам изумлённо покосился на Юрского через плечо. — Противостоять Огню может только Вода, его антипод. Ты разве не знаешь?  
— Да как-то не в курсе.  
«И как ты собрался быть мао?» — к счастью, фон Бильфельд стал не задавать свой любимый вопрос вслух. Потому что сейчас Юрский легко мог его послать… за ответом к Истинному Королю, например.

Так, думай, приятель, думай. Ты же у нас крутой повелитель Воды, Грозы и всего такого. «Угу, только повелевал я ею всего один раз в жизни». Не важно, это как на велосипеде: если получилось однажды, то и снова получится. Наверное.  
Юрский сконцентрировался. Магия лениво заворочалась где-то у основания позвоночника, нехотя потекла вверх: через солнечное сплетение к затылку.  
— Ого! — изумлённый возглас Вольфрама отвлёк Юрского от ощущений в собственном теле.  
— Чего там? — но он уже и сам видел, что именно. Ясную синеву небес всё плотнее затягивали неповоротливые туши дождевых туч. «Вау, оно работает!»  
— Мне надо подобраться поближе к деревне, — говорить и сохранять концентрацию одновременно было невероятно сложно.  
— С ума сошёл? Там бой кипит! Гвендаль с меня три шкуры спустит, если тебя зацепит шальной стрелой.  
— Вы солдаты или где? — Юрский закрыл глаза, чтобы не распылять внимание понапрасну. — Не можете защитить одного человека от случайной стрелы?  
Вольфрам скрипнул зубами и с силой дёрнул поводья, заставляя коня взвиться на дыбы: — Круговое построение! Сомкнуть строй! Цель: защита мао!  
«Вот и славно», — с трудом удержавшийся позади Юрский покрепче ухватил своего нервного спутника за талию и вновь отрешился от реальности. Там, под закрытыми веками, он видел набрякшие влагой медлительные тела туч. Ещё чуть-чуть, и они разродятся благословенным дождём. Ещё чуть-чуть…

И в этот момент его выкинуло из седла. Юрский кубарем покатился по жёсткой земле, и только чудо помогло ему ничего себе не сломать, не вывихнуть и не попасть под копыта. «Господи, как же больно!» Он зашевелился раздавленным жуком, пытаясь приподняться, осмотреться… А вокруг кипел бой. Из ушей будто вынули затычки, и какофония из криков, стонов и звона стали в клочки разрывала барабанные перепонки. «Что случилось? Где Вольфрам?» — ничего не разобрать в этой круговерти.  
— Мао! — Юрский обернулся на яростный звериный рёв. Прямо на него нёсся огромный гнедой жеребец, на спине которого восседал белокурый воитель, рядом с которым любой Шварценеггер выглядел бы унылым задохликом. Судя по занесённому в замахе двуручному мечу, намерения у этого типа были далеко не мирными. «Мамочка!» — Юрский на четвереньках шарахнулся в сторону, рефлекторно втягивая голову в плечи. Но неминуемого удара так и не последовало.  
Человеку, возжелавшему крови двадцать седьмого мао, преградила путь несокрушимая скала.  
— Гвендаль! — выдохнул Юрский.  
— Ты собираешься что-нибудь делать, или так и будешь пялиться, как идиот?! — рыкнул тот. Справедливые, в общем-то, слова полоснули не хуже лезвия двуручника. Стало до слёз обидно: он так торопился, стёр себе о седло всё, что можно и нельзя стереть, пытался помочь им с пожаром, а они!..

Оскорблённая магия жгучей волной вскипела в жилах. Вдоль хребта будто проскочил электрический разряд, шарахнув в зенит неправильной, обратной молнией. Снова, как в битве с Властелином, Юрского переполняло прошлое знание. Он не спеша поднялся на ноги, попутно отмахнувшись порывом штормового ветра от летящих в него стрел, как полотенцем от назойливых мух. В тёмном небе заворочалось, просыпаясь, древнее громовое чудовище. Негромко рыкнуло, и на иссушенную землю упали первые тяжёлые капли дождя, почти сразу обернувшись сплошной стеной ливня. Небесное чудище оскалило зубы частоколом молний, а потом рявкнуло так, что у человеческих муравьёв заложило уши.  
— Отступаем! — голос противника Гвендаля по силе легко мог соперничать с раскатами грома.  
«Ну-ну», — нет, Юрский не собирался их убивать. Но вот как следует наподдать в спину шквальным ветром — это завсегда пожалуйста.

Колдовское пламя недолго сопротивлялось потокам воды. Огонь пытался затаиться в тлеющих головешках, но очень скоро погас окончательно. Запах гари сменился озоновым ароматом свежести. Грозовое небесное чудовище неохотно засыпало, тёмные тучи становились всё светлее и светлее, перерождаясь белоснежными облаками. Выглянуло солнце: «Так, и что тут у нас случилось?» «Ничего особенного, — мысленно ответил светилу Юрский. — Наши победили, только и всего». Магия ушла из него, оставив после себя опустошающую свинцовую усталость. Болели ушибы и ссадины, болели в кровь стёртые седлом бёдра. «Всё, отбой», — Юрский почувствовал, как мягко оседает в жидкую грязь вытоптанного копытами лошадей поля боя.

Его поймали у самой земли.  
— Юра, слышишь меня?!  
«Слышу, слышу», — голос отказывался повиноваться. Юрский обессиленно уткнулся в твёрдое плечо своего телохранителя.  
— Почему не сказал? — м-да, самый подходящий вопрос в такой момент.  
— Не хотел беспокоить, — жёсткая ладонь ласково пригладила его спутанные вихры.  
— Ну и дурак, — буркнул Юрский, сильнее вжимаясь в грубую ткань мундира.  
Конрарт не стал отвечать. Легко, будто его ноша ничего не весила, поднялся на ноги и зашагал куда-то в сторону.  
— А мы куда? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Юрский.  
— В лазарет. Познакомишься с нашим военным врачом.  
— Врач — это хорошо, — вздохнул несчастный, порядком побитый мао. — А то я как представлю себе обратную дорогу верхом, так и жить не хочется.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — судя по голосу, Конрарт улыбался. — Гизела тебя быстро на ноги поставит.  
«Гизела. Новое имя, новый человек. Забавно, раньше я терпеть не мог знакомиться, а теперь даже как-то интересно».

Шум военного лагеря становился всё ближе. Юрский лениво думал, что хорошо бы открыть глаза и осмотреться, а в идеале вообще продолжить путь на своих двоих. «Да ну на фиг. Когда меня ещё на руках поносят?»  
Неожиданно Конрарт остановился. «Что?..»  
— Он в порядке? — голос Гвендаля звучал мрачнее обычного.  
— Да, отделался только синяками и парой ссадин.  
— Ясно, — короткое слово упало тяжёлой каменной глыбой. Юрский зашевелился и открыл глаза. Всё, конец халяве.  
— Конрарт, спусти меня на землю, пожалуйста.  
Телохранитель неохотно выполнил просьбу.  
— Господин фон Вальде, — так, главное не упасть. То-то позорище будет, — огромное вам спасибо. Вы мне жизнь спасли.  
У Гвендаля дёрнулась щека.  
— Если бы я знал, что девиз нынешнего правителя звучит как «Слабоумие и отвага», то обязательно принял бы превентивные меры по недопущению подобных ситуаций.  
Юрский обиженно вспыхнул: — Между прочим, у меня всё получилось!  
— Вы действительно считаете, что это стало результатом разумного планирования?  
И как тут отвечать? Обидно, до глубины души обидно, но возразить нечего.  
— Брат! — Юрский обернулся на звонкий голос. К ним вовсю спешил перепачканный в саже Вольфрам, которому только остатки памяти о собственном аристократическом достоинстве мешали перейти с быстрого шага на бег.  
— Брат, позволь, я объясню…  
— Позже, — жёстко оборвал его Гвендаль.  
— Но…  
— Я сказал, позже, — главнокомандующий повернулся к ним спиной, собираясь уходить.  
— Господин фон Вальде! — не хватало ещё, чтобы Вольфрам из-за него огрёб по полной. — В произошедшем нет вины вашего брата. Это я вынудил его доставить меня сюда. Вся ответственность лежит целиком на мне.  
— Разберёмся, — не похоже, чтобы его слова произвели на Гвендаля какое-либо впечатление.  
— Господин фон Вальде! Как мао, я настаиваю, чтобы вы не наказывали Вольфрама и его людей!  
— Как мао? — обернулся фактический правитель Шин-Макоку. — А разве не вы всего сутки назад распинались о том, что не хотите взваливать на себя ответственность? Что трон вам и даром не нужен?  
Шах и мат. Что теперь: бить себя пяткой в грудь с воплями «Да я!.. Да меня сам Истинный Король!..»? Принять титул? Угу, как ты там говорил: тебе не пятнадцать лет?  
Юрский опустил голову. Он устал, у него болело всё, что только могло болеть, а по его многострадальному эго как следует потоптались кованными сапогами.  
— Прошу прощения. Я забылся, — каждое слово приходилось силой выталкивать из гортани. — Мне жаль, что я доставил вам столько хлопот со своей непрошеной помощью.  
— Юра! — тихо ахнул Вольфрам, машинально назвав своего недруга (или бывшего недруга?) по имени.  
— Ладно, где там ваш лазарет? — Юрский из последних сил старался сохранить лицо.  
— Туда, — сумрачный, но до сих пор молчавший Конрарт махнул рукой в сторону палаток.  
Юрский, ссутулившись, заковылял в указанном направлении.  
— Ваше величество! — догнал его оклик фон Вальде.  
— Да? — ну, за что ещё его можно пнуть?  
— Я тоже прошу прощения. Ваша помощь была поистине неоценимой: никто из нас не смог бы погасить магическое пламя. Сегодня вы спасли не один десяток жизней.  
Юрский только кивнул в ответ и продолжил свой путь. С высоко поднятой головой.

***

Или мази и микстуры, выписанные Гизелой, работали лучше любых земных аналогов, или в Юрском проснулась способность мазоку к регенерации, но на следующее утро он был, как новенький.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросила врач на раннем обходе.  
— Как заново родился, — просиял Юрский, ощупывая правое плечо, принявшее на себя всю силу удара, когда он вчера на полной скорости вылетел из седла. — Слушайте, вы прямо волшебница!  
— Я всего лишь военный доктор, — улыбнулась девушка. — Но спасибо на добром слове, ваше величество.

Из палатки лазарета мао вышел в прекрасном расположении духа, которое не могли испортить даже воспоминания о вчерашней отповеди его главнокомандующего. «И вообще, в итоге Гвендаль всё-таки признал, что я им помог», — Юрский сладко потянулся, хрустнув какой-то косточкой в районе поясницы.  
— Доброе утро! Как самочувствие?  
— Доброе! Лучше всех! — разве можно было ответить на улыбку Конрарта иначе?  
— Вот и замечательно. Значит, можно отдавать распоряжение сниматься с лагеря.  
— Не понял, — наморщил лоб Юрский. — Вы что, меня ждали?  
— Ну конечно. Армия не может бросить мао.  
«Угу, зато упилить из замка, не поставив мао в известность, — это как два пальца об асфальт», — мысленно проворчал Юрский. Вслух, правда, он сказал другое: — Мне что, обратную дорогу опять позади Вольфрама трястись? Может, найдём мне какую-нибудь смирную коняшку?  
— Я попробую подыскать вам лошадь, — пообещал Конрарт.  
— Тебе, — тут же поправил его Юрский.  
— Тебе, — согласился его телохранитель. — Но ты точно уверен, что в одиночку выдержишь полдня в седле?  
— Я точно уверен, что не выдержу полдня, цепляясь за могучую Вольфрамову спину.  
— Можешь поехать со мной, если хочешь.  
У Юрского ощутимо ёкнуло в груди, несмотря на всю невинность предложения. Несознательная его часть не раздумывая завопила «Да!», но, к счастью, разум успел вовремя перехватить бразды правления.  
— Давай так поступим, только если у меня не получится ехать самому, — предложил компромисс Юрский. — Формально я ж вроде глава государства. Надо пытаться соответствовать.  
Конрарт кивнул, но, как показалось, слегка разочаровано.

Лагерь свернули меньше, чем за полтора часа. Юрский как раз успел умять пару тарелок полевой каши (свежий воздух и вчерашние приключения принесли с собой просто зверский аппетит), когда Конрарт сообщил ему, что подходящая лошадь найдена.  
Невысокая буланая лошадка приветливо косилась на будущего наездника влажным карим глазом.  
— Вот, угости её, — Конрарт протянул Юрскому половинку яблока.  
— А как её зовут? — лошадиные губы оказались удивительно мягкими и щекотными.  
— Искорка.  
— Искорка, — Юрский погладил лошадку по шее. — Довезёшь меня до замка?  
Та утвердительно фыркнула, ткнувшись носом человеку в плечо: нет ли у него ещё чего вкусненького?  
— Я не понял, с какой это радости ты отказываешься ехать со мной? — возмущённый вопль заставил Искорку испуганно прянуть ушами.  
— Здравствуйте, давно не виделись, — проворчал Юрский и успокаивающе потрепал животное по холке. — Тихо, тихо, моя хорошая, не обращай на него внимания.  
— То есть как «не обращай»? — Вольфрам остановился всего в двух шагах, воинственно уперев руки в бока.  
— Очень просто, — вздохнул Юрский. — Ты мне лучше другое скажи: вас вчера сильно отчитали?  
— Ну-у-у, — тут же скис фон Бильфельд. — Порядочно. Но больше за то, что не сумели тебя прикрыть. Брат пообещал лично устроить нам учения, раз уж мы решили влезть в защиту мао.  
— Понятно, — похоже, полку его телохранителей ощутимо прибыло. И как все эти короли-президенты справляются с постоянной толпой народа вокруг? Лично Юрскому было бы достаточно одного Конрарта, только кто ж его мнением интересуется?  
Заиграл горн, подавая отряду сигнал к построению.  
— Ну-с, поехали, — Юрский решительно вдел ногу в стремя. По идее, это должно быть не сложнее, чем вскочить на пресловутый велосипед.  
Конечно, при условии, что лошадь и велик одной высоты.  
Юрский вцепился в луку седла, оттолкнулся от земли… и тут будто какая-то неведомая сила легко забросила его на конскую спину.  
— Ой!  
Конрарт сделал вид, будто он вообще ни при чём. Ну-ну.  
— А высоко, блин, — пробормотал Юрский, опасливо косясь вниз. Потом всё-таки заставил разжаться сведённые судорогой на луке седла пальцы, подхватил поводья и только тогда в полной мере осознал свой главный стратегический просчёт.  
— Э-э, Конрарт… А можно дурацкий вопрос?  
— Я слушаю.  
— А как ею управлять?  
Вольфрам шокировано округлил глаза: — Так ты что, серьёзно не умеешь на лошади ездить?  
— А ты думал, я шутки шучу?  
— Да чему вас там вообще учат, на этой Земле?!  
— Дифуры решать, — буркнул Юрский, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться в седле и при этом не свалиться вниз. Умница Искорка стояла как вкопанная.  
— И как, сильно эти… дифуры, — запнулся Вольфрам на незнакомом слове, — помогают в обычной жизни?  
— Примерно так же, как навык верховой езды в мире, где лошадей уже сто лет как заменили автомобилями. Так что мне сделать, чтобы она пошла вперёд?  
— Слегка ударить каблуками в бока.  
— Ага, — Юрский не спешил применять полученное знание на практике, не уточнив ещё несколько моментов. — А как тормозить?  
— Натянуть поводья. Только без рывка.  
— А если она меня скинет?  
— …  
— Понял, не надо, чтобы скидывала. Ладно, сейчас попробуем, — Юрский легонько стукнул Искорку каблуками в бока. Лошадка покосилась на седока, но осталась стоять.  
— Чуть-чуть сильнее.  
Юрский стукнул чуть-чуть сильнее. Это произвело нужный эффект: Искорка не спеша затрусила вперёд.  
— Так, а теперь остановка, — Юрский потянул на себя повод. — Тпру-у-у!  
Лошадь послушно остановилась. Седок смахнул со лба выступившую испарину.  
— Жалкое зрелище, — прокомментировал Вольфрам.  
— Ну, так и не смотри, — огрызнулся Юрский. Идея с самостоятельной поездкой верхом на проверку оказалась верхом глупости. Отступить? И что о нём подумают? Но в противном случае Шин-Макоку имеет все шансы остаться без мао.  
Над лагерем снова зазвучал сильный чистый звук горна.  
— Выдвигаемся, — вскинулся Вольфрам. — Ты точно уверен, что хочешь продолжать этот цирк?  
— Уверен, — упрямо выпятил челюсть Юрский.  
— Как знаешь, — фон Бильфельд в последний раз критически осмотрел картину «мао на коне» и пошёл к своим гвардейцам.  
— Так, ударить пятками по бокам… — Юрский не успел повторить эксперимент: его телохранитель решил взять инициативу в свои руки. Коротким слитным движением Конрарт взлетел на спину Искорки аккурат позади наездника-неумехи и мягко перехватил поводья, выпавшие из разом ослабевших пальцев Юрского.  
«Близко! Слишком близко!» — кровь волной отхлынула от лица, а сердце сделало сальто-мортале на зависть любому цирковому акробату.  
— Давай-ка я тебе немного помогу на первых порах.  
— Ага, — от ощущения тепла чужого дыхания, коснувшегося обнажённой кожи на шее, по спине промаршировал добрый полк мурашек.  
Конрарт чуть тронул каблуками лошадиные бока, и Искорка послушно затрусила вперёд.  
— Смотри, чтобы повернуть, надо вот так потянуть поводья. Прикладывать большое усилие не нужно: рот у неё нежный.  
— Ага, — как бы ещё сосредоточиться на объяснении, а не на дурацких реакциях организма!  
— Не напрягайся так, — чёрт, он заметил! — Беспокойство всадника всегда передаётся лошади.  
— Я стараюсь, — Юрский действительно старался. Но и глубокое дыхание, и сознательные попытки расслабить руки и плечи помогали мало. — Бесполезный мао, — чуть слышно пробормотал он себе под нос, но Конрарт всё равно расслышал.  
— Это не так. Ты какой раз в жизни сидишь верхом на лошади?  
— Второй, если считать за первый поездку сюда.  
— Вот видишь. Глупо требовать от себя каких-то нереальных вещей. Уже одно то, что ты не испугался самостоятельно сидеть на Искорке, огромное достижение.  
— Спасибо, — кажется, Юрского стало потихоньку отпускать. — Давай так: я поеду сам, а ты рядом для подстраховки.  
— Хорошо. В принципе, я могу повести Искорку на поводу. Тогда ты сможешь сосредоточиться не на управлении лошадью, а на посадке в седле.  
— У меня так ужасно получается?  
— Честно говоря, да. Но это как у любого новичка.  
— Согласен, — нехотя уступил Юрский. — Только после того, как освоюсь, я буду рулить самостоятельно, договорились?  
— Договорились, — Конрарт остановил лошадь и соскользнул на землю. — Дай мне несколько минут.  
— Угу, — это означало целую субъективную вечность простоять конным памятником двадцать седьмому мао, но экспериментировать в одиночку… На фиг, на фиг.

Чтобы почувствовать себя в седле более-менее уверенно, Юрскому понадобилось полчаса неспешной рыси. Тряска, конечно, меньше не стала (он уже «предвкушал» напрочь отбитую к вечеру «пятую точку»), но хотя бы можно было отвлечься на что-то постороннее. Например, на вопросы, которых за последние два дня скопились вагон и маленькая тележка.  
— Конрарт?  
— Да?  
— А расскажи мне, что вообще вчера в деревне случилось. Кто все эти люди и зачем вам надо было с ними драться?  
— Это крестьяне с той стороны границы. Видишь ли, в наших краях уже второй год подряд выдался неурожайным. И если Замок ещё как-то старается помогать своим вассалам, то у человеческих правителей для этого нет ресурсов… или желания. Налоги растут, платить их нечем, а тут рядом более благополучный сосед. Естественно, что на границе участились вооружённые стычки. Хуже другое: последние пару раз гонцы докладывали о хорошо подготовленных отрядах, разоряющих наши деревни.  
— И вы решили с ними разобраться.  
— Да.  
— Выяснили, кто эти боевитые ребята?  
— Примерно.  
Юрскому не понравилась уклончивость ответа. Ладно Гвендаль считает его выскочкой-чужаком, но Конрарт мог бы и нормально рассказывать.  
Что ж, не хочет сам — будем спрашивать дальше.  
— Скажи, а кто тот кровожадный тип, который хотел укоротить меня на голову?  
— Его зовут Адальберт фон Гранс, — Конрарту явно не хотелось распространяться на эту тему.  
— Фон Гранс? Хм-м, он имеет какое-то отношение к мазоку? Или у людей знать тоже добавляет к фамилии частицу «фон»?  
— Имеет. Он прямой наследник одной из десяти областей Шин-Макоку.  
— И почему он был среди нападавших? — да что ж там такое, отчего каждое слово клещами вытягивать надо?  
— Адальберт предал Шин-Макоку и перешёл на сторону людей.  
— О как! А в чём причина?  
— Ему не понравились методы, которыми мазоку решают проблемы.  
Юрский прикусил губу. Мутная история, но куда копать дальше? И самое главное, надо ли? Кто там собирался через недельку свалить на родину? Вот-вот.  
Но всё равно, когда они доберутся до замка, он пересилит себя и попросит у Гюнтера лекцию. «Краткий экскурс в политико-экономическое положение Шин-Макоку» или нечто в таком роде. Потому что чертовски неприятно, когда близкие люди сознательно пытаются скрыть от тебя что-то важное.


	6. Трусость

Удивительно, но дорога обратно показалась намного быстрее и легче. И это при том, что почти половину пути он правил Искоркой самостоятельно, а Конрартово «Держи спину!» набило порядочную оскомину.  
— А-ах, земля! — Юрский блаженно растянулся прямо на булыжниках двора Замка. — Господи, кайф-то какой!  
— Ваше величество, вы в порядке? — навстречу вернувшемуся отряду спешил Гюнтер, почти не касаясь подошвами бренной брусчатки. — Уехали ничего не сказав!  
— Простите, — повинился блудный мао, заставив себя усесться на камнях. — Ауч!  
Блин, больно-то как! Хорошо хоть на этот раз вроде бы ничего себе не стёр.  
— Ваше величество! — заботливой наседкой кинулся к нему советник.  
— Не-не-не, всё в порядке! — Юрский со всей возможной для него сейчас резвостью поднялся на ноги. — Просто, понимаете, я на лошади всего второй раз в жизни ехал.  
Гюнтер всплеснул руками: — И сразу в такой поход!  
— Согласен, не самое умное решение.  
— Я распоряжусь подготовить для вас королевскую купальню, — решительно сказал фон Крайст. — И подать ужин в ваши покои.  
— Было бы просто замечательно! — неужели воспитательная работа на этом закончена? — Гюнтер, а можно вас попросить ещё кое о чём?  
— Ну конечно!  
— Могли бы вы во время ужина коротенечко рассказать мне про политическое положение Шин-Макоку? Ну, все эти тёрки с человеческими государствами и тому подобное?  
— Ваше величество! — глаза наставника мао подозрительно заблестели. — Вы — настоящий король! Конечно, я расскажу вам; какая только жалость, что почти нет времени подготовить полноценный доклад…  
— Не надо полноценный! — переполошился Юрский. — Коротко, в самых общих чертах, — «Иначе, чувствую, я буду его до утра слушать».  
— В таком случае, я оставлю вас ненадолго, — Гюнтер склонился в изящном поклоне. — Постараюсь организовать всё как можно скорее.  
— Ага, — короткий прилив сил закончился, и Юрского снова стало накрывать бесконечной усталостью. — Конрарт, — повернулся он к молчаливому телохранителю.  
— Слушаю, ваше величество.  
Юрский скривился, как от кислющего лимона. Да, таков был уговор, но его всё равно коробило почтительное обращение из уст человека, несколько недель делившего с ним одно тело.  
— Будь другом, проводи меня до этой… королевской ванной. А то я мало того, что не в курсе, где она находится, так ещё и могу на какой-нибудь лестнице шею себе свернуть. Колени, заразы, трясутся…

***

В королевской купальне Юрский отмокал добрый час. Наконец, могучим усилием воли заставив себя вылезти из приятно горячей воды, он с удивлением понял, что тело практически восстановилось: ни боли в мышцах, ни отбитых ягодиц.  
— Магия, что ли? — он задумчиво посмотрел на мраморную купель, над которой всё ещё поднимался пар. Можно будет спросить у кого-нибудь, если не забудется.

Надев очередную вариацию на тему костюма мао (воротник пиджака был затейливо вышит чёрными шёлковыми нитками, а к рубашке из тончайшего хлопка прилагались украшенные ониксом запонки), Юрский бодрым шагом отправился в свою… в королевскую опочивальню.  
— Ваш ужин, ваше величество! — Гюнтер уже был тут как тут.  
— Ага, спасибо, — м-м-м, бесподобные ароматы! Интересно, можно будет попросить добавки? После приключений всегда такой зверский аппетит просыпается. Юрский уселся за небольшой, уставленный посудой столик и с предвкушением приподнял крышку ближайшего горшочка.  
— Если вы позволите, ваше величество, — между тем, Гюнтер успел установить перед столиком передвижную доску, к которой была пришпилена искусно вышитая карта, — то я начну доклад.  
— Да-да, конечно, — всё-таки стоило подождать до завтра: голова почти не соображает. Но что сделано — то сделано.

Гюнтер начал с административного деления Шин-Макоку на десять областей с перечислением правящих персон каждой. Юрский узнал, что областью Вальде Гвендаль управляет сам, в области Бильфельд главный — дядя Вольфрама, а в области Шпицберг — внезапно, не госпожа Шери, а какой-то Штоффель.  
— Штоффель фон Шпицберг, — пояснил докладчик, — родной брат леди Сессилии. Во времена её правления он занимал пост регента, сейчас же ему запрещено покидать пределы своих владений.  
— Запрещено? Кем?  
— Гвендалем фон Вальде. Впрочем, мы ещё вернёмся к этому вопросу, — и Гюнтер перешёл на внешнюю политику.  
Здесь, в принципе, тоже всё было понятно. Вот куча карликовых человеческих государств: с ними у Шин-Макоку либо вежливый нейтралитет, либо торговые отношения. Вот Шимарон: Великий и находящийся под его влиянием Малый. Естественные противники государства мазоку, с которыми идёт некое подобие «холодной войны».  
— Около тридцати лет назад между нашими странами случился крупномасштабный военный конфликт. Мы устояли благодаря чуду и героизму армии, — рассказывать подробнее Гюнтер по какой-то причине не стал. — К сожалению, правящей верхушкой Шин-Макоку были допущены несколько тяжелейших ошибок, повлекших гибель многих мазоку.  
Юрский кивнул: он мог представить себе ситуацию, пусть и в общих чертах. В конце концов, от начала Великой Отечественной тоже прошло всего каких-то шестьдесят лет.  
— Штоффель из-за этого находится под домашним арестом?  
— В том числе.  
— Угу, — так, здесь надо не забыть при случае копнуть поглубже. — Гюнтер, я одного никак понять не могу: за что люди ненавидят мазоку и наоборот? Неужели всё дело в бредятине о расовых различиях?  
— Люди — подлые и вероломные создания! — припечатал советник род человеческий. — Ими движут низменное желание власти и жажда наживы. У них совершенно нет чести!  
— Положим, во власти и ресурсах заинтересовано любое государство, вне зависимости от расы, его населяющей, — Юрский потёр переносицу. — Короче, всё как всегда. Каждый хочет хапнуть кусок побольше и использует для этого самый верный предлог — ксенофилию.  
Гюнтер поджал губы: — Ваше величество, вы полагаете, что мазоку не правы, защищая свой суверенитет?  
— Я полагаю, что тут нет правых и виноватых, — мао отложил в сторону ложко-вилку. — Политика — грязное дело во всех мирах. И потом, не забывайте: я тоже человек.  
— Ни в коем случае, ваше величество! — протестующе взмахнул руками советник. — Вы не можете быть человеком: ваша внешность, ваша уникальная способность использовать марёку!..  
— А что с моей внешностью? — заинтересовался Юрский.  
— Ваши чудесные чёрные волосы и таинственные тёмные глаза — несомненный признак королевской крови мазоку, — убеждённо ответил Гюнтер.  
— М-да? — а он-то всегда считал себя совершенно обычным. Может сказать, что на Земле у многих людей встречаются чёрные глаза и волосы, но мазоку они от этого не становятся? Впрочем, ну его. Последний вопрос и хватит на сегодня.  
— Гюнтер, скажите, почему Адальберт фон Гранц предал Шин-Макоку?  
На мгновение докладчик окаменел.  
— Прошу прощения, ваше величество, но откуда вы знаете это имя? — осторожно поинтересовался он.  
— Ну, скажем так, мы с ним встретились у той деревни, — Гвендаль что, ничего ему не рассказал? Интересно: не успел или решил проявить великодушие к недотёпе-мао?  
— Это не самая приятная история, — Гюнтер явно тянул с ответом. — Во время войны погибла невеста Адальберта, и он обвинил в этом правящий дом и Истинного Короля. Естественно, претензии такого рода были, м-м-м, отклонены. Тогда фон Гранц в гневе покинул Шин-Макоку, переметнувшись на сторону бывшего врага.  
— Понятно, — хотя нет, ни черта не понятно. Темнят, ох, темнят его дорогие подданные. — Спасибо за рассказ, Гюнтер.  
— Был рад услужить вашему величеству, — поклонился фон Крайст. — С вашего позволения, я вас оставлю. Отдыхайте.  
— Хорошо, — похоже, тема войны и Адальберта чрезвычайно болезненная штука, раз уж любящий поговорить советник так торопливо закруглил лекцию. — Доброй ночи.  
— Доброй ночи, ваше величество.

***

Непривычная физическая нагрузка, горячая ванна и сытный ужин — что ещё надо для крепкого здорового сна? Задаваясь этим риторическим вопросом, Юрский уже несколько часов ворочался на белоснежных простынях, так и этак прилаживая под щёку подушку. Считал баранов, цитировал на память стихи — никакого эффекта.  
— Вот дерьмо! — пуховое одеяло полетело в сторону. Юрский пару раз сердито ткнул кулаком ни в чём не повинную перину и слез с постели.  
«Чёртова политика! — думал он, натягивая штаны. — Чёртова война! Чёртовы мстители! Играются в бирюльки, а люди умирают по-настоящему».  
Но что можно сделать? Как вывести два государства на диалог, особенно с учётом психов и ренегатов, готовых жечь дома невинных просто за то, что они стоят с другой стороны границы? Как переломить вековые предрассудки?  
А самое главное, стоит ли?  
В который раз он задавал себе этот вопрос, напоминая: это не твоя страна, не твой народ, не твоя ответственность. Ты здесь случайно: сегодня пришёл, завтра уйдёшь и никогда не вспомнишь звон мечей и запах гари. Не услышишь тоненький детский плач.  
— Сами разберутся, — бормотал Юрский, ожесточённо сражаясь с пуговицами рубашки. — Они тут все мудрые и искушённые, куда там мне, простому смертному.

«Ваша помощь была поистине неоценимой».  
«Народ примет тебя, и даже упрямцам из Совета Десяти придётся смириться».  
«Вы — настоящий король!»

Юрский затряс головой, как будто так действительно можно было вытряхнуть надоедливые мысли. Надо пройтись, успокоиться. Он решительно распахнул дверь спальни и вышел коридор.  
— Юра?  
— Конрарт?  
— Ты почему не спишь?  
— Ты что здесь делаешь?  
Они говорили почти одновременно, одинаково изумлённые встречей в настолько поздний час.  
— Я — твой телохранитель, — этикет и субординация требовали от Конрарта отвечать первым. — Обеспечивать твою безопасность — моя первоочередная задача.  
— Ночуя под дверью спальни? — скептически сощурился Юрский.  
— Всего несколько часов, потом бы меня сменили.  
— Ну-ну, — не то, чтобы он не верил такому объяснению, просто чувствовал: здесь было что-то ещё. Как в поездке главнокомандующего армией в непримечательную приграничную деревушку.  
— Так почему ты не спишь? — Конрарт не забыл свой вопрос.  
— Да вот, — Юрский неопределённо взмахнул рукой. — Думки всякие.  
— О чём, если не секрет?  
— О войне и политике. Слушай, давай замнём тему. Я, собственно, и прогуляться вышел, чтобы развеяться.  
— Ладно, — взгляд Конрарта на миг стал острым, как рентген. — Не против, если я составлю тебе компанию?  
— Не против, — как будто здесь можно было ответить по другому.

Ночь была изумительно прекрасна. Двое стояли на крошечном балкончике невысокой Южной башни и заворожённо любовались величественно плывущим в небесах серебряным диском Луны. Тонкий аромат ночных цветов щекотал ноздри не запахом, а скорее намёком на запах. Откуда-то донеслась пробная соловьиная трель, трещали цикады.  
— Будто в деревне или на даче, — нарушил молчание Юрский.  
— Там, внизу, сад и оранжерея. Мать любит выращивать цветы.  
— Понятно.  
Они снова замолчали. Соловей решил, что сегодня в голосе, и запел уже в полную силу.  
— Юра…  
«Ох, нет, пожалуйста!»  
— Я понимаю, насколько это болезненный вопрос, но нам необходимо поговорить.  
— Да, — Юрский зябко обхватил себя за плечи, отворачиваясь. Он так старался не вспоминать ту историю…  
— Я виноват перед тобой. Виноват смертельно, тут нет никаких оправданий. Поверь, я бы без возражений отдал собственную жизнь за возможность повернуть время вспять.  
— Не надо!.. — тут же развернулся к нему Юрский. Глупо, но отчего-то он всю жизнь верил в способность искренних слов рано или поздно сбываться. — Не надо ничем жертвовать! И вообще, — он отвёл глаза, — если ты забыл, там всё было добровольно. Здесь нет ничьей вины: просто так совпало. Сложились обстоятельства. Лично я вообще не вижу смысла зацикливаться на этом… происшествии. Ну, переспали под кайфом — всякое бывает иногда. Жизнь-то не закончилась… — «Хотя Андрюху я в лесу живьём закопаю, дайте только вернуться».  
— Хорошо, — что за странное выражение мелькнуло в глазах Конрарта? Печаль? Облегчение? В любом случае, Юрский в этот момент сосредоточенно изучал каменную кладку Южной башни.

Двое стояли бок о бок на залитом лунным серебром балконе. Двое молчали, как привыкли молчать в то время, когда делили одно тело.  
— Послушай, — Юрский отлепился от перил и наконец-то собрался с мужеством посмотреть в лицо своему собеседнику. — А давай вместе со мной на Землю?  
— Прости, но не могу, — после недолгого раздумья ответил Конрарт. — Пусть я давно перестал интересоваться политикой, но по-прежнему хороший солдат. Шин-Макоку и моему брату нужны такие люди.  
— Ясно, — глупо было надеяться, чудес же не бывает. Да и потом, без документов, без профессии — легко ли чужаку будет освоиться в другом мире?  
— Юра… А ты точно не хочешь остаться?  
— Точно, — разочарование сделало тон ответа резче, чем хотелось. — Не моё это — управлять государством.  
— Жаль. Но знаешь, я, пожалуй, всё равно отдам тебе это.  
— Это? — такого поворота Юрский не ожидал.  
— Да. Давай руку.  
В машинально подставленную ладонь легла синяя капля кулона на короткой цепочке.  
— На удачу, — коротко присовокупил к подарку Конрарт.  
— Красивый, — Юрский заворожённо разглядывал мерцающий собственным светом полупрозрачный камень. — С-спасибо, — совсем смутившись от запинки, он негнущимися пальцами попытался расстегнуть хитрый замочек цепочки.  
— Позволь мне помочь, — застёжка беспрекословно подчинилась прикосновению Конрарта.  
Позабыв, как дышать, Юрский безмолвно умирал, пока тонкая серебряная нить охватывала его шею. Близко, как же близко… Нет сил сопротивляться, когда остаётся меньше шага.  
Просто податься вперёд. Незаметным, непроявленным движением, намёком на движение. Просто сделать знак…

Невесомое прикосновение чужих пальцев к ставшей безумно чувствительной коже и сразу за ним — прохлада металла. Оглушительно колотится сердце — ты разве не слышишь? Колени подкашиваются, а щёки горят огнём — ты разве не видишь? Я не смогу отказать — ты разве не чувствуешь?  
Почему ты не чувствуешь?

Тяжесть кулона давит на ключицы, и Конрарт медленно убирает руки. Отступает назад.  
«Почему?»  
— Уже поздно, — говорит он хрипло.  
«Да».  
— Завтра будет насыщенный день.  
«Да?»  
— Проводить тебя?  
— Не надо, — Юрский тоже сделал шаг назад. — Доберусь как-нибудь. Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи.

До спальни Юрского вёл автопилот. Только после того, как за его спиной мягко закрылась дверь, он до конца осознал, по какой тончайшей грани прошёл только что.  
— Ой, мамочки, — Юрский сполз на пол и обхватил голову руками. Распахнувшаяся перед ним бездна внушала просто парализующий ужас. Оказывается, несмотря на все обстоятельства, он до сих пор не был готов к правде — к  _такой_ правде — о себе.

И тогда Юрский впервые в жизни поступил, как последний из трусов: он принял однозначное решение во что бы то ни стало немедленно вернуться на Землю. «Дождусь рассвета, — думал он, выстукивая зубами нервную дробь. — Как-нибудь найду конюшни и попрошу оседлать Искорку. А дальше дело техники: добраться до Дворца Истинного Короля и не мытьём, так катаньем заставить местного божка вернуть меня обратно. И пусть он только попробует мне отказать! Пусть только попробует…»

***

«Итак, если мы расположим рядом n- и p-полупроводники, то через границу между ними потечёт диффузный ток. Следовательно, появится потенциальный барьер, в какой-то момент основные носители заряда через него пройти не смогут, зато неосновные потекут в обратном направлении. И такой ток будет называться… будет называться… — Юрский краем глаза заглянул в тетрадку. — Будет называться дрейфовым. М-да».

До последнего экзамена оставалось меньше суток, но готовился к нему, похоже, только он один. Димка окончательно перебрался к подруге, Андрюху вообще уже неделю никто не видел. В общем, Юрскому были предоставлены все условия для плодотворной учёбы. Но вот как-то не училось.  
Смешно: он так рвался обратно, чтобы теперь тупо пялиться в криво исписанные собственным неразборчивым почерком тетрадные листы. Где при этом витали его мысли? Он бы и сам не смог сказать. Юрский вздохнул и вышел на балкон.  
Всё дело в дурацком ощущении, будто он занимается совершенно не тем, чем следует. Весеннее обострение чувства собственной бесполезности. Юрский скривился. Чёртова рефлексия, как же она не вовремя.

В укромном уголке балкона, за ящиком с пустыми банками запасливый Димка хранил НЗ в виде зажигалки и пачки синего «Bond». Юрский не считал себя курильщиком — баловство пару раз не в счёт — просто сейчас рука сама потянулась за сигаретой. Щёлкнуло колёсико, язычок пламени обжёг край никотиновой палочки, и тут совершенно некстати ему вспомнилось, каким красноречивым молчанием отреагировал Голос-в-голове на последнее предложение от одногруппников покурить за компанию. Юрский вынул сигарету изо рта и обречённо погасил её о перила.  
— Да что ж за хрень такая? — он ставшим привычным за последние дни жестом обхватил себя за плечи. Как долго ещё продлится это наваждение?

Признание собственной инаковости стоило Юрскому времени и немалого мужества, но после он, стиснув зубы, попытался очертить границы собственных ненормальных желаний.  
Эксперимент начался с женского пола. Были, были у них в общежитии весёлые девицы, готовые скрасить досуг почти любому желающему. Позубоскалив с ними на общей кухне, Юрский получил недвусмысленное предложение заходить, если что. Но так и не зашёл, побоявшись оконфузиться в самый решающий момент.  
Потому что ни вид стройных ножек и округлых бёдер в прорезях коротенького шёлкового халатика, ни как бы случайно приспущенное плечико маечки не вызвали у него ни малейшей реакции.  
Следующим пунктом стало гей-порно (в локальной сети _действительно_ можно было найти всё что угодно). Юрский даже заставил себя запустить видео, но резко закрыл проигрыватель на первых кадрах с заставкой. Это было ещё отвратительнее, чем пошлые попытки соблазнения.  
Неутешительный вывод напрашивался сам собой: по большому счёту, ему не были нужны ни женщины, ни мужчины. Ему жизненно требовался один-единственный человек, шансы на новую встречу с которым стремились к абсолютному нулю.  
— Всё, хорош, — Юрский решительно шагнул обратно в комнату. — Обед и продолжаем вникать в устройство полупроводников. Ибо не фиг.

На обед сегодня были пустые макароны с остатками кетчупа. Медленно сливая в раковину воду из кастрюли, Юрский бездумно наблюдал за спиралью водоворота и упустил момент, когда особенно шустрая макаронина вырвалась на свободу. Отставив посуду в сторону, он потянулся выловить беглянку и слишком поздно заметил над самым сливом печально знакомую воронку миниатюрной чёрной дыры.  
— Твою дивизию!  
Но его уже втянуло внутрь.

***

Небо Аустерлица…  
— Хрен вам! — мокрый как мышь Юрский сердито сел на песок. В двух шагах от него шумел океан, над головой кричали чайки.  
Ну, и куда его забросило в этот раз? Маленькая лазоревая бухточка, между водой и светлым лиственным лесом — узкая полоска бледно-жёлтого песка. Высоко стоящее солнце ощутимо припекало из безоблачной синевы небес.  
— Южный берег Крыма, — невпопад пробормотал Юрский, и тут же обернулся на шум за спиной.  
Застывшая среди деревьев белокурая девчушка смотрела на него с каким-то суеверным ужасом.  
— А? — удивлённо моргнул Юрский. — Здра…  
— Мазоку! — испуганно вскрикнула девочка и исчезла в светотени древесных стволов и веток.  
— Сама такая, — обиделся Юрский. Что у них за привычка: толком не разобравшись, ярлыки на людей вешать? С другой стороны, теперь стало ясно, что он а) в мире Шин-Макоку и бэ) где-то в человеческих землях.  
— Везунчик, блин.  
Без денег, без связей, без маскировки, на территории потенциального противника — и как ему теперь добираться до родного королевства? А, твоё Истинное величество?  
— Хрен вам! — повторил Юрский, непонятно к кому обращаясь. В душе зрела злая решимость не просто выбраться из очередной передряги, но и в добавок принять чёртово предложение стать мао. «И пусть хоть одна сволочь рискнёт здоровьем сказать, что поезд ушёл, — мрачно осклабился Юрский. — Я им устрою Реформацию, чтобы впредь неповадно было невинных людей в сливные отверстия затягивать. Я им!..» Он встал, отряхнулся от песка и подошёл к тому месту, откуда его заметила местная девчонка. Так и есть: в глубь леса убегала узкая, но хорошо утоптанная тропинка.  
«Выйду к людям, — шагая по ней думал Юрский, — соображу маскировку и подыщу какую-нибудь работу — деньги мне понадобятся. Попутно проясню, куда конкретно я попал и как отсюда добраться до Шин-Макоку. А уж потом…» — загадывать дальше, ввиду общей наивности плана, он не стал. Разберётся по обстоятельствам.

И только в одном Юрский был уверен на сто десять процентов: как бы всё в итоге не повернулось, больше он не струсит.


End file.
